Unexpected Love
by DarkAngelBakuraRyou
Summary: This is another chapter story based around thief-shipping, Death-shipping, Angst-Shipping and even Tender-shipping. Some puzzle and Puppy shipping mentioned
1. Summer Begins

_**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just wish I did**

It had been a total of 1 year since the split of the Yamis and Hikaris, Yugi and his Yami who was known as Yami had started dating just several months after the split. Yami Bakura had started dating Marik and things were working out great for the two sets of couples, even tea had found love with Tristan witch was unexpected Joey had finally got over himself and started dating Seto Kaiba. Everyone had seemed to be happy with their relationships even the one known as Yami Marik who decided to go by the name of Mariku to stop confusion had even started dating someone but no-one ever found out who it was, just they knew it hadn't lasted long the only one who never found love was Ryou Bakura who spent most of his time alone at home away from everyone until that one day at the beginning of summer break. Yes that was the day Ryou Bakuras life started to change and become full of fun and mischievous doings, it was when everyone decided to go to Mariks beach house to spend the summer break to party and have fun except there was one thing that slightly didn't sit well with Ryou. He had to share a room with Mariku who everyone knew scared Ryou to death he had never spoken to him and tended to stay as far away as possible, but this was when his life changed and things changed for everyone including Bakura and Marik. Who would off thought that summer break at the beach could change so much for four individuals?

Seto had allowed Tristan, Tea, Yugi, Yami and his own partner to share his seven sitter car while Bakura took Marik, Mariku and little sweet Ryou in his sports car. Seto had to drive behind Bakura as he knew where the beach house was and it was quicker with all his short cuts, the two cars had different conversations going on Ryou on the other hand kept himself quiet and out of the conversations. Witch didn't last to long for the seating plan in Bakuras car was simple both he and his previous host sat at the front while Marik and Mariku sat in the back seats, when Bakura noticed that Ryou had been quiet for half of the drive he nudged him softly as he asked

"So Ryou what about you?"

"Hmm?" Ryou replied gazing up at the sky not really listening

"What are your plans for our summer break?" Bakura asked softly trying to include him in their conversations

"Nothing really, I was just going to try and relax…maybe try and get rid of my white skin, maybe get a little tan…doubt it will work though so I will most likely read the entire trip and stay out of every ones way" Ryou replied not taking his eyes of the sky

"Come on Ryou you can't spend the whole trip reading, we are after all having a big summer break starting party. Will you not at least join us?" Marik asked softly, he had after all been Ryous best friend until things had changed between them

"Nah…I just get ignored at parties so I will just stay in my room. Then you lot can have fun without me being around"

"But we invited you to join us Hikari, if we thought you would be a bore we wouldn't off invited you. I for one want you to try and enjoy yourself" Bakura said as he pulled into a service station indicating they all took a 20minute break. Ryou just sighed and stayed in the car while everyone stretched their legs and went for a quick bathroom break, once everyone had gone Ryou got out of Bakuras car and stretched his legs a bit before climbing back into the car and pulling out a book from his over shoulder bag and leaned back and started reading. The sun had been nice and hot and beamed down on him while he sat back in his seat reading it didn't take too much longer before everyone started making their way back to the cars to start up again, Seto and Joey were the first ones back followed by Yugi and Yami, Marik who was followed shortly after by Tristan and Tea they were followed by Mariku. Everyone else had to wait for Bakura who had deliberately took his time to get Ryou something to eat and drink as he hadn't bothered following them, when he returned to his car everyone cheered as he gave them all a glare as he got back into his car and handed Ryou a bottle of water along with a chicken mayo and lettuce sandwich witch he remembered to be his favourite, Ryou smiled weakly and thanked them as Bakura started the engine and drove off down the road as they started up their journey again. Though Bakura knew that Ryou didn't really enjoy interacting with people he would always somehow get him to join in with their conversations, Bakura had found that Ryou normally only spoke to people if they actually spoke to him first unless Bakura had been there it was as if he felt slightly more confident around his own Yami then he did his friends. The group of friends still had two hours of driving left before they made it to Mariks beach house so Bakura decided to get Ryou to at least talk a little more

"So what should we do first everyone?"

"Well unpack would be a good start then make sure there is enough food for us all tonight" Marik had replied sitting back in his seat with his arms crossed

"Make sure we have the right music and beers and stuff for our first night party" came Marikus reply and yet Ryou stayed quiet and just nodded his head in agreement to the two replies

"Ryou what do you think we should do first?" Bakura asked trying to get him to talk

"Well…I don't know…Maybe find our rooms? We can't really unpack till we know what rooms we are staying in" Ryou had always been the brains out of the four in Bakuras car, he smiled softly looking at Ryou quickly as he agreed with him Marik sighed and also had to agree they couldn't enjoy themselves till they knew what rooms everyone was going to be staying in. The small group continued talking for a while and yet again Ryou went quiet and concentrated on reading his book as they finally pulled into the drive way of Mariks mansion styled beach house with its own private beach, so they could party on the beach and have fun without anyone trying to get in the way it also meant that Tea wouldn't have to worry about wearing her bathing suit around the boys as all bar Tristan the boys were all gay.

Once the friends had unpacked the two cars Marik showed them around the beach house and showed them all to their rooms, each of the rooms had on-suite bathrooms so they didn't have to worry about waiting for hours for people to finish witch was always a bonus. Once everyone had dropped their stuff in their rooms Marik showed them around the rest of the place so they knew where everything was, Marik then showed them out to the massive patio that leaded to his private beach witch Bakura had noticed that Ryou took note off for days he wanted to be alone at night. Everyone then split up and went back to their rooms to unpack their stuff and get settled in even though Marik could tell that Bakura was a little unsure about Ryou sharing a room with Mariku

"Bakura what is wrong?" Marik asked while putting his clothes away

"I was just wandering if it was a good idea to put Ryou with Mariku. I mean yeah fair enough there is still two rooms not being occupied but Ryou likes to have his privacy, putting him with Mariku just doesn't seem right that is all"

"Well do you want me to go talk with Ryou and maybe give him his own room?" Marik asked as he looked over to Bakura

"Well lets see how he gets on for a couple days, you know he won't say anything if he feels uncomfortable but I will know just by looking at him. So give him a couple of days and if he wants a different room give him one of the spare rooms." Bakura said with a gentle smile, Marik knew that Bakura would always look out for his Hikari. Marik agreed and put the rest of his stuff away along with Bakura, the two then met up with everyone else in the lounge but one person was missing Ryou had decided to stay in the bedroom. Bakura sighed but let him be for a while as they got everything sorted for the first party of the summer break.  
Once everything had been set and everyone had started preparing food together, well Marik and Yugi and Tea did, everyone else got the drinks in the cooler and set up the music and games. Everyone then returned to their rooms and got changed and freshened up for the night for a long no doubt sleepless drunken night.

When Mariku returned to the room him and Ryou were to share he noticed that Ryou was sat out on the balcony of their large room reading a book, he didn't even seem to notice Mariku entering the bedroom or stepping out onto the small balcony Ryou had just looked so content on reading that he forgot everything around him until Mariku spoke to him

"Are you not going to join us little Ryou?"

"Nope, I just want to stay here and read and catch an early night" Ryou replied not taking his eyes of his book as he continued to read

"Well okay, you know where we will all be if you want something" with that Mariku walked back into the bedroom and went for a shower, Ryou sighed looking up at the clear blue sky he knew the sun would be setting soon so he would be able to relax a little bit maybe even catch a good night's sleep. But who was he kidding? If Bakura had his way he would drag the boy from his room and make him join in with the fun, even if he didn't want to but he couldn't blame his Yami for trying he had just wished that people mainly his friends would just let him be alone sometimes. After about an hour Mariku had left the room to join everyone else for the party leaving Ryou alone in the bedroom they shared, Ryou thought to himself for a moment that while he was alone he would go take a nice long soak in the bath and relax completely before curling up in bed and reading some more. So the young Albino got up from the chair and walked back into the bedroom area and slowly dragged his feet over to the bathroom, it was a huge room with a showering compartment one side of the room and a bath the opposite. There was a double sink against the right side of the wall with three mirrors and the toilet itself was set against the back wall to the right, the shower compartment to the left and the bath to the left but closer to the door it was a rich mans' bathroom Ryou thought as he walked over to the bath and started running the hot water waiting for it to start warming up before he placed the plug into the bottom. Once Ryou had placed the golden plug into the bottom of the pale blue bath he walked back into the bedroom to collect his own towel and dig out his pyjamas for the night, he knew it would be a hot night but he also knew that everyone would be drinking so he wanted to keep himself as secure as possible so he got his blue pyjama shorts out with a matching top and placed them on his bed. He sighed deeply looking over towards the time seeing that everyone would be having fun and enjoying themselves, while he sat in his room alone like he always did that was just the way Ryous life seemed to go but it never stopped him enjoying the silence. Ryou returned to the bathroom in time to stop the water running and placed his towel over the towel rack to the side, he then closed the door and sighed deeply as he slowly started stripping his clothes off placing them in a neat pile on the side as he got into the bath and leaned back closing his eyes. Ryou hadn't been alone long when a gentle knocking stirred him on the bathroom door witch only made Ryou sighed deeply

"Who is it?" He called trying not to sound annoyed

"It's me Bakura, let me in please" Came back the reply and Ryou sighed even more

"The doors unlocked Yami" Ryou replied as he sunk under the water so only his nose and eyes were visible, Bakura had opened the door and closed it again and sat down on the edge of the bath to look at him

"What is wrong Hikari?"

"Nothing" Ryou replied sitting up only a small amount determined to keep his body under the hot bubbled water

"You can't lie to me Hikari, so don't try. Now tell me truthfully what is wrong" Bakura said dipping his fingers into the hot water and trailed them around making patterns in the bubbles

"Nothing is wrong, I just want to get an early night. I am really tired and just want sleep, I also didn't want to bother anyone" Ryou said softly faking his smile as he looked up at his Yami

"Really? Is that all?"

"Yes that is all Yami"

"You see Hikari, you are still lying now tell me what is wrong please?" Bakura asked looking down at his Hikari who just sank further under the water getting his face and hair wet as he sat up slowly and looked at Bakura taking a deep breath

"I don't feel like I belong here" Ryou whispered looking into the water

"Why would you feel like that?"

"Well everyone is happy and has someone to talk to, what do I have? Nothing. I don't have anyone to talk to, I don't even have anything to be happy about so why am I even here?" Ryou replied looking his Yami in the eyes

"Ryou…I wanted you here, I didn't want you to be alone for the whole summer break. It wouldn't of been fair on you, us all having fun and you being left at home feeling as if you had no friends. Look I know you feel uncomfortable being around everyone because they all have partners, but Mariku doesn't you could if wanted to talk with him, you know you can always talk to me and Marik…"

"Why would I talk to Marik?" Ryou said cutting Bakura off, Bakura noticed the hurting within the boys eyes as he looked down and sighed

"What happened between you two? You and Marik were the best of friends until just over five months ago"

"It doesn't matter, you had better get back before they start missing you" Ryou said laying back in the bath and slipping back under the water slightly

"Ryou would you at least please for me come and join us? Even if it is for only about an hour then you leave?" Bakura asked looking at Ryou with soft eyes hoping that his Hikari would at least try to have some fun while on their summer break and not cooping himself up all day and night in his room

"Fine…but I won't be staying" Ryou replied looking away from his Yami

"Thank you Ryou, now hurry up and get bathed I will get you some clothes"

"No you can piss off! I will get my own clothes!" Ryou shouted after his Yami as he grabbed the shampoo and started washing his hair thoroughly, he then grabbed the conditioner and soap and finished getting washed as he pulled the plug out of the bath and grabbed his towel wrapping it around his waist and walking out of the bathroom to see Bakura going through his clothes. Ryou sighed as he grabbed a spare towel and started rubbing his hair dry while sighing as he walked over to Bakura and kicked him playfully, Bakura laughed and looked over at him with a gentle smile as he pulled out some tight jeans and a tight top and setting them down on Ryous bed as he grabbed Ryous wrist and sat him down on the floor while he towel dried his hair and sat chatting with him the whole time. Ryou then got dressed and brushed his hair and walked with Bakura out onto the patio where everyone was partying and having a laugh, Ryou really didn't feel like he belonged there but he had said he would join them for an hour or so. When everyone saw Ryou walk out on to the patio they all smiled and he was handed a drink witch he turned down as he didn't want to drink alcohol, Tea smiled and pulled him onto the beach to play a game of volley ball with her and Yugi and Yami witch had actually been enjoyable. Bakura managed to get a drink into his Hikari and some food while everyone started dancing, Ryou sat in a chair while Bakura was on the sofa with Marik sat on his lap having a laugh while everyone else danced and laughed at each-others stupidity. For most of the night Ryou just watched everyone having fun and not even bothering to get involved he really didn't want to be there he would of preferred to being at home, but after a short while longer Ryou stood up and walked past everyone and went into the kitchen where he placed his glass in the sink and washed it up and put it away. He then decided he had spent enough time sitting with everyone and decided to go to bed so he walked through the kitchen and back through the lounge and disappeared back up to his bedroom, when he got there it seemed quiet he couldn't even hear the music any more from down stairs so he grabbed his pyjamas and walked into the bathroom and got changed for bed. He then after brushing his teeth and putting his clothes in the bedroom climbed under the covers and curled up falling asleep instantly into a deep quiet slumber to the land of dreams.

While down stairs still parting Seto and Joey had gone for a romantic walk along the beach, Tea and Tristan where dancing together sexily the same for Marik dancing with his own Yami While Bakura was looking for his own Light. When he couldn't find him along the beach he searched the beach house starting with the kitchen but when he couldn't see him there he decided to look up stairs, Bakura knew it was unlike Ryou to just disappear without saying where he was going and this only worried his Yami. Bakura had searched every room except one the room witch Ryou shared with Mariku, Bakura had requested that Ryou stayed with them all to have fun and relax at the party for at least a couple of hours, he had just not expected that Ryou would stay down stairs for only two hours before going to bed. Bakura knocked on the bedroom door and got no answer so he slowly and quietly opened the bedroom door to see a slight lump within one of the two beds, he sighed to himself as he closed the door after entering and walked over to the bed to see Ryou curled up sleeping, Bakura had to admit he looked so angelic when he slept his gentle facial features so relaxed and content within what seemed like a peaceful dream. Bakura sat down on the bed and rested his legs on the edge as he just watched over Ryou, he couldn't understand why he wanted to suddenly protect the young boy but he wasn't about to question himself about it. Bakura hadn't been sat there for all to long when he felt movement under the quilt covers and a slender arm wrap around his waist, he looked down to see that Ryou had turned over and curled up into him he sighed softly and carefully lifted the boys arm and moved down the bed bring the smaller of the two to rest upon his chest. He knew that he should really be with his boyfriend but he just couldn't seem to pry himself away from his Light, Bakura really couldn't understand it, he had always adored his Light and had always protected him from bullies at school he had even helped him when his ex-boyfriend dumped him. Maybe he felt sorry for Ryou he was surrounded by love-struck kids, yet Mariku wasn't with anyone, had Ryou even tried talking to the Egyptian? Bakura didn't know, the more he thought about it the quicker he fell asleep forgetting where he was and curling up with the warm lithe body holding onto him.


	2. Truth Told

_**Disclaimer:**___**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters sadly if I did it wouldn't just be about card games**

Morning came around calmly the raze of the beautiful golden sun crawling in through the curtains that adorned the small balcony attached to the room Ryou was staying in, the soft warm razes of light seeped over Ryous sleeping form waking him slowly as the bright light shone across his closed eyes, tightening his eyelids shut Ryou began to groan weakly as he started stirring from his peaceful sleep. As Ryou was about to move though he felt a slight heavy weight rested on his side worried about who had climbed into his bed he let out a low scream hoping it would be heard by someone, by no one answered his cry

"AHH!" Ryou screamed at the top of his soft voice waking the heavy weight sleeping behind him

"Ryou…shh it's okay…what's wrong?" Bakura sleepy voice spoke softly rubbing Ryous side in a soft calming manner

"Ba-Bakura?" Ryou stuttered as the weight moved on the mattress allowing him to turn around to come face to face with his own Yami Ryous soft chocolate brown eyes widened slightly as tears formed at the corners of his eyes, Bakura saw this and pulled him into a tight embrace rubbing gentle circles on the boys back

"It's okay Ryou, I am here" He whispered softly feeling Ryous grip tighten on his tee-shirt, Bakura laid with Ryou a while longer keeping the boy calm and relaxed before releasing him and sitting up to look down at his Hikari "What scared you Ryou?"

"Well…erm…I felt someone in my b-bed…and I…I got scared…" Ryou stuttered weakly

"Oh Ryou, I am sorry. It was only me…I sort of came looking for you last night when I couldn't find you, when I checked in here I saw you sleeping so I decided to sit watching you just to make sure you were okay. Well as I was about to leave you sort of wrapped your arm around my waist and wouldn't let me go so I ended up curling with up with you." Bakura explained softly looking down into Ryous eyes

"I'm sorry Bakura" Ryou replied as he sat up and got out of bed grabbing some clothes and running into the bathroom, Bakura had noticed tears falling down his cheeks, had he done or said something to upset him? Bakura thought about it for a moment before getting of Ryous bed and walking towards the bedroom

"Ryou I will see you down stairs, no doubt we are the only ones awake so I will put the kettle on and get drinks made" With that Bakura opened the bedroom door and walked along the hallway and down the stairs to see everyone sprawled out across the sofas and floor sleeping, he sighed deeply stepping over them all and walking into the kitchen and filled the kettle he then grabbed two cups and started preparing hot drinks for himself and Ryou.

Upstairs standing in front of one of the mirrors Ryou stood leaning against the sink water dripping down his face with puffy red eyes, "_Why did he do that! Why didn't he just leave?"_ Ryou thought to himself staring at his reflection noticing how red and puffy his eyes were, he sighed deeply as he splashed cold water over his face a few more times before grabbing one of the hand towels and patting his face dry softly. He then looked back at his reflection and faked a smile as he turned and walked out of the bathroom, he then placed his pyjamas neatly on his bed and grabbed his book that he had been reading and left the bedroom and walked along the hallway and down the stairs. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he looked around at everyone sleeping on the floor and couches. Yugi was curled up in Yamis arms in one of the recliner chairs, Tea was sleeping in Tristans lap while he slept against a wall, Joey and Seto were curled up together on one sofa while Marik was sleeping on Marikus chest on the other sofa, Ryou glared coldly at Marik as he remembered what had happened to make them stop being best friends,

_It was a cold February morning Ryou had been waiting for Marik at the local park to go Valentines day shopping for gifts for the one they loved, Ryou had been clad in his blue jeans aqua dress top and cream jumper with a un-zipped puffer jacket on and a blue and white stripped scarf with matching gloves and hat. He had just looked at his cell phone for the time when he heard that familiar voice calling him_

"_Ryou!" the voice shouted at Ryou turned to see a very warm covered Marik running towards him, when he stopped he leaned forward with his hands on his knees heaving and panting "Sorry I'm late I lost track of time"_

"_That is okay Marik, at least you made it" Ryou had replied softly with a gentle smile, the two boys then walked down to the shops and looked around talking about the ideal gift to get their secret Valentine, neither knew who the other was planning to give a gift to so it seemed more interesting and more fun to guess by the gifts that were brought. The two stopped at a local weapon store that sold the best weapons you could buy this side of the world, they looked around the knives and daggers for a few moments, Ryou thought nothing of it as he knew that Mariku by what he had been told by Marik loved shiny sharp things he was after all a Psychopath. After several minutes Marik had picked out what looked like an Ancient Egyptian dagger with a gorgeous gold handle and stainless steel blade, various jewels were placed around the handle making it look absolutely gorgeous that even Ryou had wanted it for himself just so he could look at it all day. It was after all that gorgeous. After Marik had brought the dagger they left the shop and continued looking around the stores until Ryou noticed Marik looking at something in the window of the store they stopped near_

"_Marik are you okay?" Ryou asked concern lacing his words_

"_Yes I am fine Ryou, I was just thinking of who your secret Valentine is" Marik replied smiling softly up at his best friend_

"_It is a secret after all, but you tell me yours and I will tell you mine" Ryou replied as he was hugged suddenly tightly by Marik_

"_My secret Valentine is Bakura" Marik whispered into Ryous ear as he pulled back with a red tinted face_

"_Ba-Bakura?" Ryou stuttered out weakly looking into his best friends' eyes_

"_Yep, so who is your secret Valentine?" _

"_Oh nobody you know, actually I don't really have a secret one. I just said I did so the others would take the piss out of me" Ryou said sadly looking down to the floor, he hadn't told Marik the truth who could he, his valentine was his own Yami, now that Marik was getting him something how could he. Marik pulled the Albino into his arms and hugged him tightly rubbing his back as he whispered softly_

"_Look Ryou, just because you don't have your eye on anyone doesn't mean they can make fun of you. I only thought of asking Bakura because we get on so well, Plus I kind of like him a lot he is so gorgeous" Marik spoke ever so softly and at that moment Ryou felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces, from that day on he would avoid Marik, the day after they had gone shopping had been Valentines day and Marik had asked Bakura out with Bakura saying yes, ever since that day Ryou hid away from the world and stopped going out._

A single tear had fallen down Ryous cheek as he walked past the sleeping bodies into the kitchen just in time to be handed a hot cup of tea

"Ryou are you okay?" Bakura asked when he saw Ryou whipping his eyes

"Yeah I think I got something in my eye" He chuckled weakly sitting down with his book as he started reading not really wanting to be alone with Bakura. They hadn't been sat alone long when they heard a grumbling sound from the living room, Bakura sighed while rolling his eyes as he started making another hot drink while preparing cups for the rest for when they to woke up, just as Bakura turned around with a hot coffee in his hands he saw a rather bed-headed Marik glaring at him sleepily

"Where the frig were you last night Bakura?"

"Me?" Bakura said playfully pointing to himself as Marik took the cup from him

"Yes you"

"Well you see Marik I went looking for my Hikari last night, I got worried about him and I found him in his room sleeping so I watched over him for a little while. Problem is I sort of couldn't leave even if I wanted to" Bakura explained with a soft smile

"How come Bakura?" Marik asked taking a sip of his hot coffee

"Well when I was about to leave Ryou sort of wrapped his arm around my waist, when I lifted his arm to move him he started shaking as if having a bad dream so I ended up staying to comfort him. In the end I fell asleep on top of his bed while being used as a pillow plus I couldn't leave him if he was having a nightmare, I am after all the only one who can calm him down so I stayed beside him. Why did you miss me?" Bakura said wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist kissing his neck softly before he started nibbling it

"Yes I did miss you, Couldn't you of told me where you were going?"

"It slipped my mind" Bakura said as both males started kissing passionately as they heard a cup being placed on the table and a chair being moved back roughly, Marik broke from the kiss as he looked towards Ryou who had been sat down reading but now standing with his hands on the table

"Ryou? Are you okay?" Marik asked concern dripping from his words, Ryou never answered he just pushed the chair away from him and walked into the lounge to see that Yami was also awake holding a sound asleep Yugi. Everyone else had still been asleep as Ryou ran through the lounge with tears in his eyes ignoring the fact Yami had called after him, Ryou ran back up to his room and through himself down onto his bed crying as he remembered Valentines day

_The sun was actually out but it was still pretty cold and Ryou had been in the kitchen making dinner for himself and Bakura when the door knocked, Ryou went and got the front door to see Marik smiling at him_

"_Hey Marik, what you doing here?" Ryou asked softly_

"_I only popped over to give Bakura my gift, is he in?"_

"_Yeah come in and keep that cold weather out" Ryou chuckled as Marik kissed his cheek softly as the two walked into the living room to see Bakura slouching on the couch watching T.V_

"_Hey Bakura" Marik said softly as Ryou walked back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner, he could hear the two talking as he sighed deeply_

"_So erm Bakura I was wandering if you would like to go out with me?" Mariks voice had sounded from the living room, Ryou felt his heart stop but he felt break completely when he heard the response_

"_Well I was going to ask you, so yes" Ryou couldn't believe what he was hearing as he had forgot he was holding a plate in his hands as he covered his mouth allowing the plate to smash onto the floor_

"_Oh bugger!" Ryou shouted as he quickly knelt and picked up the broken pieces, he then put them in the bin and grabbed another plate as he started dishing up dinner. It was Bakuras favourite meal that Ryou had been cooking Barbeque Chicken flavoured curry with seasoned spice rice, once dished up he walked back into the living room to tell Bakura dinner was reading but was not expecting what he saw. Marik and Bakura on the sofa half naked and kissing and grinding, Ryou just left the living room tears falling down his cheeks and running out of the house slamming the door shut behind him._

Ryou still remembered everything that had happened and now hated his only best friend, what else could he do? He was glad his best friend had the person he loved but that person was also who Ryou loved. After Valentines day Bakura had moved out and moved in with Marik leaving Ryou alone in the two bedroom house he had shared with his Yami, since that day five months ago he kept to himself never having fun or smiling, always faking his sweet smile for fear of having his heart destroyed again like that day Marik took Bakura from him. Ryou had always loved his Yami ever since he knew the meaning of love he had just never told him, he thought his Yami felt the same way, he had always comforted him and always seemed to be Jealous when Ryou got into a relationship with someone. Ryou had actually wondered if Bakura had something to do with why he was always dumped, but had never asked for fear of finding out that he was correct about it witch would of only either hurt him more or realised his Yami was Jealous. Ryou spent most of the day in his room crying not speaking to anyone not even Bakura when he came to see him and tell him dinner was ready, Ryou didn't eat that day not till late when he knew everyone would be asleep that was when he left his room and walked along the hallway to find all the lights switched off. Ryou had slowly walked down the stairs and walked through the lounge and into the kitchen witch was empty, he smiled to himself as he walked over to the fridge and opened the door and pulled out some cheese and ham and the butter, he then placed them on the side and grabbed the bread from the cupboard. He then made himself a sandwich and put everything away again then he pulled the milk from the fridge and made himself a small glass of milk and sat down at the table eating his sandwich quietly, but he wasn't alone he heard footsteps trying to be quiet walk into the kitchen, he shot his head around to see Marik leaning over the table at him

"You are up late Ryou, is everything okay?" Marik asked staring at Ryou but he never answered he just finished his sandwich and glass of milk then washed up "Ryou why won't you talk to me? Have I done something wrong? Said something to upset you?" Marik asked getting a little worried as to what he had done Ryou lowered the glass into the sink and turned to face Marik with tears in his eyes

"Yes Marik you did do and say something to hurt me. You stole the one I loved from me! You told him you loved him! You took my only reason for being happy away from me!" Ryou shouted as he fell against the cupboards and falling down to his knees

"What do you mean Ryou?"

"Don't play dumb with me Marik! You know what I mean! YOU STOLE BAKURA FROM ME!" Ryou shouted as he stood up and ran out of the kitchen tears falling quicker as he ran back to his room crying as he ran into his room slamming the door shut and running across the room and out onto the small balcony closing the door and leaning against the glass crying.

While in the kitchen Marik hadn't moved from his spot as he still stared at the place Ryou had been standing before he ran past him, he felt tears fall down his cheeks as he now realised why Ryou never told him that day who his secret Valentine was, they had the same Valentine. Marik just stood in the kitchen a moment longer to let it sink in when it did he fell to his knees allowing his tears to fall down his cheeks

"Ryou…I never knew…I'm sorry…" Marik said allowed as he stared at the floor watching his tears touch the cold stone flooring.

Back in Ryous bedroom he shared with Mariku Ryou was still curled up on the balcony crying when Mariku stirred to a cool breeze blowing into the room, he sat up and rubbed his eyes yawning as he noticed the balcony door was open and something was pressed against the window, he sighed to himself when he noticed that Ryou wasn't in bed like he was when he had gone to bed several hours before hand. Mariku looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 2:37am he sighed again and dragged himself out of bed and walked quietly over to the balcony door as he saw something white moving in the breeze to his right, he looked down to see Ryou with his knees pulled into his chest looking out over the beach while quietly sobbing. So Mariku opened the door a little more and stepped out onto the balcony as he stretched and leaned against the railing in nothing more than his dark purple shorts as he whispered softly as not to scare the young boy

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" He said softly not looking at Ryou and keeping his eyes on the calm waters below but he never got a response, he wasn't really expecting one so he walked over to one of the chairs besides the small boy and sat down laying back in the chair as he looked out over the waters and the night sky. Ryou hadn't moved but he did watch Mariku walk past him to the chair beside him, he had turned his head slightly to look at Mariku as he noticed the taller male actually looked slightly worried about him

"The water looks beautiful" Ryou whispered softly as he leaned his head against the glass door whipping his eyes

"Very relaxing and calming, I can see why you were reading out here yesterday" Mariku said softly not once looking at the boy

"It relaxes me a lot to be honest" Ryou said softly trying to keep from showing that he was trying not to cry

"So Ryou, why are you still awake?"

"I am not tired, I got so use to Bakura taking over my body that I use to stay awake at night and all day" Ryou replied as he slowly stood up and dusted off his trousers before walking over to the other chair that sat just inches away from the one Mariku was sat in

"Ryou is everything okay? You seem…well upset about something"

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it" he had lied, he was upset but didn't want to talk about it

"Well if you are sure" Mariku said softly looking towards the boy who was lying back in the chair with his knees up, the full moon had illuminated his face and his tear stained cheeks glistened in the moons light Mariku knew something was wrong but he decided not to push the boy in case it was a personal matter. The two then sat in silence for what seemed like eternity until Ryou turned to face Mariku and spoke softly

"Mariku…Could I erm…Ask you a question?"

"Of course you can Ryou" Mariku replied softly turning to face the boy to see that he was looking at him

"Okay, it is a hypothetical question" Ryou stopped and looked at Mariku who nodded softly to him as he inhaled deeply breathing out slowly "Right say you had a best friend and his name was James and you were in-love deeply in-love with someone called Alex, you have been in Alex for years but never told him for fear that he didn't love you back. Then Valentines day comes around and you and best friend James go and buy a gift each for the one you want as your valentine but you both kept it secret from the other" Ryou paused watching Mariku thinking as he suddenly nodded "Then James tells you that his secret Valentine was Alex, but you don't want to believe. Then the following day on Valentines day you decide to make the one you loves favourite meal when James turns up to give his gift to Alex, you return to the kitchen to dish up dinner and you hear your best friend tell Alex he wants to start dating, then Alex tells him the same. Then when you go to tell Alex that dinner is ready you see them both making out on the sofa while half naked, what would you honestly do?" Ryou asked his voice getting nervous and shaky towards the end as he looked up at Mariku

"Well to be honest little one, I would feel heart-broken that my best friend done that but even more so that the one I loved actually accepted the others love and returned it"

"Would you still be able to be best friends with James after that?"

"No I don't think I could, not if he knew I loved Alex" Mariku replied softly

"What if James didn't know until about say 5 or 6 months later?" Ryou asked looking down to the floor

"Well I would probably hate James with everything I had, What of Alex?"

"What if you still loved him? Still wanted to be with him?"

"Hmm this is a hard one, if I still loved Alex even though he was with my once best friend I wouldn't be able to be around them. It would honestly break my heart every time I saw them together" Mariku replied looking at Ryou realising that this 'Hypothetical' question had something to do with what was bothering him, Ryou sighed and leaned back on his chair for a moment thinking over Marikus answers as he felt a hand on his arm

"Now let me ask you a question"

"Yeah okay" Ryou said softly looking towards Mariku

"If you loved someone so much that you couldn't handle being near them, would you write them a letter to tell them that you loved them? Or keep it to yourself" Mariku asked softly sitting up properly as he saw something sparkle in Ryous eyes

"I would probably write them a letter, but I wouldn't be able to give it to them. So I would keep it to myself"

"What if someone offered to give it to them for you? In secrecy away from anyone else? Would you write it then?" Mariku asked as Ryou looked towards the sky and sighed

"Then I would write it, but feel uneasy around them still" Ryou replied looking back at Mariku with a weak real smile

"Ryou have you ever written your feelings down before?"

"What do you mean Mariku?" Ryou asked sitting up and facing Mariku

"well you see, my stupid Anger-management group have been told that we should write are feelings down, whether they are about being angry or sad. I have been doing that now for two weeks. It has actually helped me a little with my anger problems, why don't you try it, a journal of your feelings. No one has to read it either except you" Mariku explained softly touching the small boys hands

"Maybe I will, thank you Mariku" Ryou said softly standing up and yawning as he walked back into their shared bedroom and got into bed and curled up for the night and fell asleep. Mariku stayed out on the balcony for a while longer as he thought over the questions Ryou had asked him, he thought about the names he used realising that they both no doubt knew anyone by those names but then he remembered the sparkle in his eyes when he mentioned writing a letter to the one he loved. He shook his head and went to bed himself curling up under his covers as he watched Ryou for a while until he heard the small boys soft voice

"Bakura…" Mariku smiled as he it hit him that Ryous Hypothetical question was based on himself with Bakura and Marik. He watched Ryou a little while longer before he fell into a deep slumber of his own.


	3. Feelings told, plan to renew friendship

_**Disclaimer:**___**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I own any of the characters! Trust me Yu-Gi-Oh would be so much more than playing childrens card games! It would have some yaoi and boyxboy love! Gotta love a bit of Yaoi**

Several days had passed since Mariku and Ryou had their little chat and Ryou had told Marik that he stole his love, Marik and Ryou had stayed away from each other and hadn't bothered talking to each other either. Ryou had started keeping an emotional journal for all his emotions and had even written up a letter telling Bakura how much he loved him, Mariku had sat with Ryou a lot of the time and helped him with the letter as well as helping him picking out the right words for the love letter. Ryou had started talking more to the others around him with Marikus help and Bakuras occasional chit-chats to boost up his confidence, Mariku had taken the letter from Ryou that morning and kept it on him until he could get Bakura on his own witch didn't take too long, Marik had been out on the beach sunbathing while Ryou was reading in the lounge and Bakura was sat in the kitchen alone. So Mariku stood up and walked into the kitchen and sat with Bakura for a while

"What do you bloody want Mariku?" Bakura said coldly

"Well actually I found this on the table with your name on it, didn't you see it?" Mariku replied calmly holding out the letter to Bakura who took it quickly looking over the hand-writing on the front, he then sighed deeply and looked back up to Mariku

"How long was it sitting on the table?"

"Well it was there when I came down the stairs, which was 4hours ago. So maybe 5hours?"

"Hmm Okay thanks, guess I will go read it" and with that Bakura stood up and walked out of the kitchen. When Bakura walked into the lounge he noticed Ryou was sitting on the recliner talking with Yami while smiling and laughing, Bakura sighed deeply again and walked past him not even seeing that Ryous eyes followed him up the stairs

"Hey Yami was Bakura holding a letter in his hand?" Ryou asked sadly as if hurt

"It looked like it Ryou, why what is wrong?"

"If Marik is dumping him over a letter I will kill him" Ryou said as a single tear slid down his cheek, Yami saw this and pulled him into a tight hug as Mariku walked into the Lounge with a victory smile and winked at Ryou who smiled back and gave him a thumbs-up

"I am sure Marik won't be dumping him Ryou, but if he does I doubt Bakura will let it slid I am sure he will make a big song and dance about how childish Marik is for ending it in a letter"

"I guess…I just don't want my Yami having his heart broken"

"I can understand that Ryou, if I wasn't with Yugi and he had someone else I would hate to see him get heartbroken." Yami replied comfortingly rubbing small circles on the young boys back as Mariku walked over to them

"Hey Ryou what is the matter?"

"Ryou thinks that Marik is dumping Bakura through a letter" Yami explained as Mariku sighed touching Ryous shoulder

"Ryou do you want to come talk to me? Maybe write in your journal?" Mariku asked softly as Ryou turned to look at him and nodded weakly, Yami let him go and he stood up as Ryou was carefully pulled to his feet and walked of up the stairs crying into Marikus arm. This concerned Yami slightly but knew that Mariku had been helping Ryou in private to get his confidence up to talk with everyone by talking with him more at first then to everyone else, Yami sighed to himself as he heard Yugi calling from the patio as he smiled at his Aibou and walked onto the patio to be greeted with getting soaked. Yami laughed as he was handed a water gun and the group all started a water fight, Marik staying away from them all and working on darkening his tan while the other 3 couples had a laugh water fighting.

While up-stairs Mariku and Ryou were talking while Ryou wrote in his emotional journal sitting out on the small balcony outside their bedroom, they were laughing softly and relaxing in the sun when both males removed their Tee-Shirts and relaxed in the sun while still talking. Suddenly their bedroom door knocked both boys looked at each other as Mariku stood up posing dramatically as Ryou started laughing softly, Mariku then walked back into the bedroom and opened up the door to see Bakura looking at him

"Hey Bakura what is up?"

"Is Ryou in their? I want to chat with him" Bakura replied glaring up at Mariku

"Yeah he is" Mariku replied as he turned around "Hey Ryou you are wanted" he shouted as Ryou stepped into the bedroom with his top off and tight jeans on sweat dripping softly down his chest from the heat of the sun

"Oh hi Bakura, what's up?" Ryou asked grabbing a towel and rubbing it over his face and chest looking at Bakura

"Can we talk privately Hikari?" Bakura asked looking at him with a soft smile

"Yeah sure, Mariku could you leave please?"

"Yeah I will go see what that lot is up to" Mariku said walking out of the room and closing the door behind him, Ryou smiled softly and walked into the bathroom

"So what is wrong Bakura? Normally you don't care if Mariku is around" Ryou said as he splashed cold water over his face and hair from the shower, Bakura stayed quiet for a moment and lent against the doorframe to the bathroom as he sighed waiting for Ryou to look at him. When Ryou stood back up and looked at Bakura he noticed something was wrong "Bakura is there something wrong?"

"I don't know…can we erm…sit down?" Bakura asked looking at Ryou for a moment taking in the water dripping down his face and chest

"Sure" Ryou replied as he went to walk past Bakura but had his wrist grabbed, as Ryou turned to say something Bakura crashed their lips together pulling him closer to his own body as he slowly backed them into the bedroom towards the bed Ryou slept in, without breaking the kiss Bakura had managed to get them towards Ryous bed and pushed Ryou down as he leaned over him still kissing him deeply, they soon broke the kiss when they both needed air panting and breathing heavily Bakura looked down at Ryou who had the look of shock within his eyes and a slight red tint touching his cheeks

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Bakura asked looking down at his pinned Hikari

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked looking up at Bakura

"That you were in-love me! Why wait all these years to tell me?"

"I didn't know what would of happened if I did! I didn't want to lose you, you were the only person I had in my life! Then Marik steals you from me before I got the chance to tell you!" Ryou shouted as he tried moving up the bed to get away from Bakura who just grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head

"This is why you and Marik fell out?" Bakura asked

"Yes…I was going to tell you valentines day, but you were already in-love with Marik" Tears started falling down Ryous cheeks as he continued talking "I had made you your favourite meal, I had even brought you a gift and wanted to give it to you over dinner…*Sniff*…But Marik beat me to it, buying something as great as that dagger telling you he loved you before me…it wouldn't off mattered anyway! He is better for you then I am!" Ryou shouted as he closed his eyes allowing his tears to fall more rapidly down his pale cheeks, Bakura released his wrists and looked down at him with wide eyes

"You made my favourite meal?" He asked sitting on the edge of Ryous bed

"Yeah…*Sniff*…Barbeque chicken flavoured curry with seasoned spice rice" Ryou said whipping his eyes as he moved further up his bed bringing his knees up to his chest hiding his face

"How did you know that was my favourite meal? I never told anyone" Bakura whispered looking up towards Ryou

"I heard you one night…I was going to the bathroom and I heard you talking in your sleep…you said 'mmm Barbeque chicken flavoured curry…and seasoned spice rice…thank you mum it's my favourite'…I spent two months trying to perfect it" Ryou said not even looking up once

"My mother use to cook it for me it is an ancient Egyptian recipe. I use to get it on my birthday every year" Bakura said looking at Ryou with saddened eyes as Ryou looked up from his knees for a single moment to wipe his face of his tears as he noticed Bakura looking at him

"I'm sorry" Ryou said sadly seeing that he had upset Bakura, he was about to get of the bed as Bakura grabbed him and held him down onto the bed and looked him in the eyes

"You don't have to be sorry…But you still should of told me" Bakura said looking down at Ryou as he dropped his head down and his body as he laid his head on Ryous chest "Ryou"

"Yeah Yami?"

"I've always loved you…I use to sabotage your relationships…I know I shouldn't off but I did" Bakura started as he leaned up to look at Ryou "I only done it so you would come running to me for comfort, the way you used to curl up on my chest and cry yourself to sleep, the way you used to threaten to kill yourself if I left you the day after your break-ups"

"You…got them to dump me?" Ryou replied tears forming again in his eyes "How fucking could you!" Ryou shouted as he pushed Bakura of him and got of his bed and ran into the bathroom closing the door and locking it, Bakura stared at the bathroom door as he sighed and walked over to it and leaned against it sliding down the door

"Because I loved you Ryou, none of them bastards were any good for you. I wanted you to myself don't you see that?" Bakura said calmly leaning his head against the door listening to Ryou crying on the other side, He sighed deeply and waited for a reply but he never got one, he sat there on the floor for an hour before he stood up and walked over to Ryous bed and laid down with one knee up and the other laying straight. Bakura just laid there looking up at the ceiling waiting for Ryou to finally talk to him, but that didn't come so he closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep still waiting for Ryou.

Ryou still sat on the floor of the bathroom he sighed as he finally stopped crying and stood up and walked to look into the mirror, his eyes were now not as puffy as they had been so he walked over to the door and slowly unlocked it

"Bakura?" He called softly waiting by the wall for Bakura to answer him, when he didn't get a reply he opened the door and saw Bakura laying on his back on his bed with his eyes closed. Ryou sighed and walked over to his own bed and looked down at Bakura, Ryou waved his hand in front of Bakuras face but didn't get any sort of response so he walked around his bed and curled up beside Bakura holding his arm witch made Bakura stir slightly

"Bakura…I'm sorry…sorry I never told you…sorry for being so weak and pathetic"

"You are not weak or pathetic" Bakura whispered quietly as he opened one eye to see Ryou not looking up at him "To be honest I think you are very strong willed plus you always look great in tight jeans" Bakura said as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around Ryous body pulling him into his own body as felt Ryou look up at him

"Really?" Ryou asked tearfully

"Really" was all Bakura said before leaning down and kissing Ryou softly on the lips he then pulled back and looked down at his little Hikari and smiled softly at him, Ryou then wiggled his way out of Bakuras arms and sat up looking down at his folded hands in his lap

"But you're with Marik now, he loves you. Plus he is way better at things then I am"

"Actually" Bakura started pulling Ryou on top on him "Marik can't cook, he doesn't know how to make me relax after a hard day of school. They are things you can do better than anyone else, yeah sure Marik maybe darker skinned than you are but I love the fact you are pale and milky white."

"Really?" Ryou asked looking down at his Yami who only nodded as he started rubbing Ryous cheek softly, Ryou leaned into his hand and closed his eyes softly loving the touch of his Yamis hand touching his face. Ryou started smiling softly as he was suddenly pulled down into a chaste kiss, Bakura slowly ran his tongue over Ryous bottom lip awaiting entrance witch he soon got as Ryou slowly closed his eyes, Bakuras tongue slowly entered Ryous mouth exploring every inch of his Hikaris mouth as he teasingly enticed Ryous tongue to play. Ryou slowly moved into the kiss allowing his tongue to play back with Bakuras as they playfully battled each other deepening their kiss as they both moaned softly, Ryou being on top was positioned with his knees either side of Bakuras waist so he took advantage of that and slowly pressed his groin down on Bakuras grinding slowly as Bakura broke of the kiss gasping for air as he slowly started panting looking up at Ryou who was also panting heavily. Bakura kept his eyes on his Hikaris keeping them locked as he slowly placed Ryous hands to his shirt, Ryou got the message almost instantly as he slowly started un-doing Bakuras shirt while Bakura rested his hands on Ryous waist. Once his shirt was off Bakura pulled Ryou back down for another deep passionate kiss holding him tightly as he rolled them both over so he was now on top of Ryou, slowly breaking the kiss off Bakura started kissing down Ryous jawline and finding his way down to his neck where he kissed, nipped, licked and nibbled on the soft sensitive flesh earning him soft moans every few seconds. With each little moan that escaped Ryous mouth he trailed his right hand up Ryous side softly in a feather-touch style as he came to his chest, taking in to account that Ryou was already half dressed he slowly started rubbing his thumb over one nipple earning more moans and even soft gasps to escape his Hikaris lips. Bakura worked his tongue rapidly across Ryous neck before sinking his teeth hard into the boys neck piercing the skin, his own tongue quickly lapping up the blood seeping into his mouth while Ryou clenched onto Bakuras bare shoulders crying out in pain while digging his perfectly manicured nails into the tight but soft flesh leaving behind scratches close to piercing the skin. Once Bakura had his fill of his Hikaris blood he worked his lips down Ryous body tauntingly kissing at the soft flesh as he came to Ryous forgotten nipple as he placed his lips over it kissing it once before flicking his tongue over it making Ryous body shiver beneath himself, once slightly harder Bakura nipped gently pulling at the sensitive nipple with his teeth while not negating the other witch he still firmly played with using his fingers to tweak and pull softly making Ryou moan much more yet softly. Bakuras free hand kept its place at Ryous waist sliding slowly into the belt hooks of Ryous jeans and pulling softly at one side, soon Bakura started kissing down Ryous body and over his flat yet desirable stomach dipping his tongue teasingly into his belly button before making his way further down to the waistline of his tight jeans witch Bakura noticed seemed to hide a bulge that would no doubt be begging to be set free from its constricted prison. With this and making quick work of it Bakura unzipped and unbuttoned the boys jeans and pulled them down slowly to taunt Ryou even more while he pulled off the tight jeans leaving his Hikari in only his pale blue boxers that fitted just snugly to his figure. So Bakura kissed, licked and nipped his way up Ryous inner thigh making him shiver with delight and moan in pleasure but soon came to a stop at the clothed bulge where he gently kissed it through the fabric making Ryou clench and hold the quilt cover below his lithe body tightly, Bakura chuckling softly gently tugged on Ryous boxers waiting to be given the permission needed to continue stripping him down so he would lay naked for Bakura to marvel at his naked slender. Ryou gave the go ahead for Bakura to continue as his face turned a slight red while Bakura slipped the tight yet comfy boxers down Ryous milky white thighs until he had pulled them off completely allowing his Hikaris erection to be free, Bakura smiled softly licking up Ryous inner thigh till he reached his goal. Kissing the underside softly Bakura kissed and nipped gently up the underside of Ryous erection till he got to the top where he flicked his tongue several times over the tip of Ryous throbbing cock making the younger boy moan out softly

"Please…Bakura…" Ryou whispered between moans. Bakura getting what his Light wanted softly suckled on the tip teasingly his tongue flicking rapidly over the tip and darting every few moans into the small slit making his Light cry out in pleasure, Bakura didn't expect Ryou to thrust his hips upwards into his mouth making him engulf almost every inch so to prevent Ryou choking him Bakura pinned the boys hips down to the bed as he continued to suck at Ryous erection humming softly as he did sending the vibrations down the boys erection and through his whole body making the boy moan louder each time. Ryou tried his hardest to thrust upwards again but struggled with the added weight of Bakuras palms holding him down, feeling the warm cavern of Bakuras mouth surrounding his erection made him moan out just a tad louder making his darker half hum more sending more vibrations through the boys body. Bakura loved the sound of his Lights moans and cries as he soon opened his throat a little more engulfing the remaining of the boys erection into his mouth and throat humming again making Ryous moans become even louder as he cried out more and more

"Bakura…I'm going…to…" With only a short warning Ryou released his own essence his seed into Bakuras mouth gasping for air while shaking and riding out his own orgasm, Bakura chuckling softly swallowed every drop of Ryous seed as he pulled back slowly and crawled up the boys body kissing him deeply allowing Ryou to taste himself within his Yamis mouth. Both young males moaned into the others mouths as Ryou found his hands at the front of Bakuras own tight jeans, sensually and slowly Ryou started undoing the zip and button and pushing down the tight denim as Bakura pulled back from their deep kiss and looked down to Ryous hands smiling softly before pushing his jeans the remaining way of his legs along with his boxers allowing Ryou to be greeted by his own erection waiting and begging to be touched. Ryou gasped and blushed at the size of his Yamis well over average erection, his soft gentle brown eyes sparkling as he sat up slowly and moved slightly closer to Bakura who sat up and leaning back resting his weight on his hands only gesturing Ryou to move even closer, Ryou didn't need to be told twice so he moved towards his Yami and kissed him deeply and passionately before breaking from the kiss and kissing his way down Bakuras toned chest and stomach making him moan out throatily. Ryou giggled softly when he came to what he wanted to play with to make his Yami moan out like he had been made to do, so with gentle kisses down the underside Ryou worked his way down Bakuras Erection then worked his way back up. Softly Ryou kissed the tip of Bakuras cock flicking his tongue over it playfully as he looked up at his Yami to see he had thrown his head back biting his bottom lip as Ryou giggled playfully before engulfing his Yamis full length within seconds sucking and humming at the same time sending vibrations into Bakuras body

"Shit! Ryou!" Bakura moaned out loudly as he tightened his grip on the bed covers panting and moaning loudly as his Light worked his tongue and mouth around his erection sending thrills and chills throughout his entire body. Bakura didn't last as long as Ryou had and couldn't give any warning as he released his seed down Ryous throat gasping for air as he did, Ryou stared up at his Yami wide-eyed as he swallowed slowly savouring Bakuras taste as he worked his way back up Bakuras body kissing his way up to his Yamis lips kissing him firmly. Bakura chuckled softly after they spilt from the kiss and licked up Ryous chin to his lips with a soft smile

"You missed a bit" He said with a wink before pushing his Light back down on the bed grinding his hips sensually into Ryous making the boy growl lowly in pleasure witch soon made both boys harder again, to Bakuras and Ryous surprise they both wanted more of the others touch witch Bakura wouldn't say no to so with careful consideration he worked his fingers down the boys body and over his once again erection down the scrotum and towards his opening, with no lube of any sort Bakura slowly pressed against Ryous entrance and sliding his index finger into the boy feeling that he was slightly tight as he tensed up squirming slightly biting his lip as Bakura whispered softly into Ryous ear of relaxing and calming words, once Ryou had relaxed Bakura started to slowly slip in and out with one finger before slipping another finger into the boy who just moaned out this time without tensing. Still with gentle thrusts of his fingers Bakura entered a third finger and thrusted a little before sliding his fingers in and out while scissoring them in a triangular motion before thrusting into Ryou hitting that one sweet spot that made Ryou cry out loudly in pleasure, Bakura hit that same spot several times before removing his fingers much to Ryous dissatisfaction as he whimpered and moaned about the loss of contact, this didn't last too long as Bakura lined himself up and pressed the tip of his fully hardened cock to Ryous entrance and pushed in slowly at first making the boy gasp and moan in slight pain, Bakura pushed his full length deep into Ryou and leaned forward to kiss his Hikari deeply and waited for him to relax and become adjusted to not only the penetration but to his size. Bakura already knew that Ryou wouldn't off had any partner as big as himself so he knew he would have to be careful. Once Ryou was ready and adjusted Bakura slowly slid out to the tip and moved back in but in such a slow and teasing way Ryou started screaming and begging

"Faster Bakura…Please!" he cried out through his sexual moaning, witch Bakura obliged to and thrusted faster into Ryou hitting that sweet bundle of nerves making Ryou arch his back and scream out in pleasure, Ryous moans and screams rang like music to Bakuras ears. Bakura knew it would take ages to get the boy close to even feeling his next climax so he knew he had his work cut out for him as he thrusted harder into the boy making him scream out even louder while digging his nails into Bakuras back and ripping through the skin sending ruby droplets down the Yamis back as he hissed at the sudden pain and growled lowly gripping at Ryous hips and pulling him down hard into his erection. Ryou screamed out at the top of his lungs his Yamis name begging for more while, Bakura knew of one sure way to get Ryou not only screaming but close to climax as he swiftly pulled the boys body into his and laid back allowing Ryou on top. While blushing softly Ryou positioned himself perfectly as he moved up and slammed back down on Bakuras cock making even his Yami cry out in a sense of pleasure, Bakura gripped at the boys hips as Ryou moved them in a circular motioned while still thrusting in an up and down motion, Bakura knew that his Light was Experienced and knew he would enjoy the smaller boys touches. While keeping their eyes locked Ryou noticed how his Yamis eyes glazed over as he suddenly through his head back moaning out

"Fuck…Ryou…Harder!" He cried out as Ryou blushed more as he did as was asked and slammed down harder and faster while still seemingly circling his hips witch drove Bakura crazy and close to the edge, sweat now dripping from both of their bodies Bakura quickly snaked his fingers around the boys forgotten erection and pumped it in the same rhythm and speed as Ryou was thrusting up and down making the younger of them scream and moaned louder then he had done on his back, Bakura marvelled in Ryous moans as at the same time both released their seed, Bakura into Ryou while the Lights shot over Bakuras and his own stomachs while also into Bakuras hand. Bakura sexually licked his hand clean with a teasing way making Ryou moan softly before pulling the boy down onto his body and kissing him deeply and passionately, his hands resting in two places, one on the small of Ryous back and the other behind the boys head holding him in place. After what seemed to Ryou an eternity the two broke the kiss for air as they both panted and gasped and even shivered, Bakura with gentle ease pulled himself out of Ryou and carefully moving his own and Ryous bodies up the bed and under the covers to keep them warm and covered. With a soft yawn and stretch Ryou curled up into Bakuras chest while Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryous lithe form looking down at him with a soft smile

"Ryou"

"Yeah Yami?" Ryou replied panting still while trying to control his breathing

"I envy you, I envy you so much"

"Why?"

"Because you are amazing, seriously you are complete and utterly amazing." Bakura whispered hoarsely still trying to control and calm his own breathing

"You are just saying that" Ryou said looking up into his Yamis eyes

"Actually I am not, Want to know how amazing you are?"

"Okay then" Ryou said leaning up weakly on his arm

"Something else to add to your little list of things you are better then Marik at"

"What do you mean Bakura?" Ryou asked staring wide eyed at his Yami, Bakura just pulled the boy closer and kissed him deeply as he whispered into the loving kiss

"He can't make me scream, you can" With those words spoken Ryou melted into Bakuras arms and kissed him back just as deeply and passionately as ever before, once breaking for air again the two Albinos curled up under the covers and fell into an exhausted sleeping state still holding the other tightly not wanting to let go.

Several hours later Marik along with Seto and Yami returned from doing some shopping to find the remaining of their friends cleaning up and preparing for another summer break party, Marik had decided on the party and everyone had agreed so they got everything sorted as they were also deciding on what to have for dinner as it was still really early. Mariku looked towards the clock hanging gracefully on the back wall and sighed deeply as he walked out of the lounge and up to his and Ryous bedroom, when he got their he couldn't hear any talking or shouting so he knocked the door but got no answer so swiftly and quietly he opened the door slightly and peered in to see both Albino males curled up asleep in Ryous bed. He smiled to himself and entered the room quietly and walked over to the dresser he used for his clothes and pulled out a clean pair of trousers, boxers and a clean top and walked into the bathroom closing and locking the bathroom door, he then dropped his clean clothes on the side beside the sink basin and walked over to the shower turning it on and waiting for it to warm up. Once warm enough he stripped down and stepped into the shower allowing the hot water to drip down over his well masculine torso. While in the bedroom Bakura stirred to the sound of the shower and sighed deeply looking down at his sleeping Hikari kissing his head gently, Ryou stirred slightly and groaned sweetly making Bakura chuckle witch made a slight vibration against Ryous body making him flutter his long eye-lashes open to look up at Bakura

"Hey" Ryou said sleepily as he yawned cutely

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Bakura asked brushing loose strands of Ryous hair out of his eyes smiling lovingly

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I feel fantastic" with that Ryou chuckled softly as he leaned up and kissed Bakura softly on the cheek before whispering

"I love you Kura"

"I love you to Ryou" Bakura whispered back as they both heard someone in the bathroom as the running water was turned off, Bakura sighed looking down at Ryou and giving him a quick chaste kiss before sitting up and grabbing his boxers and trousers and pulling them on

"See you down stairs in about an hour" Bakura whispered leaning down and giving Ryou another quick kiss before quietly running towards the door and opening it as he darted into his and Mariks bedroom and went for a long bath. Ryou laid down on his back and smiled up at the ceiling as he felt his face starting to burn up as he bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes pulling the quilt over his head, Mariku slowly opened the bathroom door and poked his head around the door to see Ryou rummaging under his quilt as he chuckled softly getting the young boys attention. Ryou quickly pulled the quilt over his head and looked towards Mariku who was placing his clothes in the wash basket before turning to face Ryou with a soft smile

"So where did Bakura go?" he asked knowingly

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Ryou, I saw Bakura and you curled up asleep not only 30minutes ago" Mariku said walking over towards Ryous bed and sitting on the edge of it looking at Ryou "Plus you wouldn't be so flustered in the face with slightly glazed eyes if you were sleeping alone"

"Oh shut up" Ryou said embarrassingly as he started looking for his boxers

"If you are looking for your clothes I do believe they are right there" Mariku said pointing down to the boys boxers and trousers that were laying pretty close to the bed, Ryou blushed even more as he grabbed his boxers and hid under the covers and put them back on as he climbed out of bed and collapsed to the floor with a soft thud.

"Need a hand Ryou?" Mariku asked softly

"Yes please" Ryou replied weakly as Mariku chuckled and walked over to the boy and helped him up

"Where were you planning on going?"

"To get some clothes then a shower" Ryou replied softly with a gentle yet innocent smile

"How about you sit back on your bed and I will get you a bath run, it will help relax you more" Mariku said witch made Ryou nod softly, so Mariku helped Ryou back onto his bed as he walked back into the bathroom and started running a nice hot yet relaxing rose scented bath for the small boy. When he walked back into the bedroom he smiled over at Ryou who was trying to yet again stand up but failing terribly "You know that you will have to try and walk properly, otherwise Marik is going find out"

"What are you talking about Mariku?" Ryou asked looking over at him

"Well between me and you and these four walls, I know what you and Bakura have done. He left his standard mark on your throat" Mariku spoke softly, Ryou quickly finding his feet ran into the bathroom to look at his jugular seeing the fang bite in which belonged to Bakura. Ryou began blushing a deep dark red as he heard Mariku walking into the bathroom and turning off the water that was running into the pale blue bath

"Mariku…What am I going to do about this?" Ryou asked pointing to the fang bite on his neck

"Well do you have any turtle neck tops with you?" Came Marikus reply

"Well no…but I do have my collar with me"

"Your collar?" Mariku asked puzzled

"Yes…well erm…a few months ago I started wearing tighter jeans and tops to try and get peoples attention, I also brought this black and red laced collar. It covers the whole neck" Ryou explained with a soft blush as he leant against the sink

"Then wear it, if you would feel more comfortable"

"Yeah it probably would" Ryou said walking over to the bath and smiling even though he had to place a hand over his lower back, Mariku chuckled softly and stepped out of the bathroom

"Oh is there anything you fancy for dinner?"

"Yeah Chinese" Ryou replied as Mariku closed the door

"Okay, well see you in about an hour then" With that Mariku left the bedroom and returned to the lounge. Ryou sighed softly as he slowly pulled off his boxers and stepped into the hot relaxing water, slowly sitting down and leaning back Ryou closed his eyes as he replayed what had happened before he had fallen asleep.

An hour had passed and Ryou was sitting at his dresser brushing his hair when he heard someone calling him, he looked himself over in the mirror and smiled weakly as he stood up and walked over to the bedroom door to see Yugi smiling up at him

"Hey Yugi what is wrong?" Ryou asked softly stepping out of his room and closing the door

"Dinner is here, I was asked to come get you" Yugi said looking Ryou over, Ryou was wearing tight black trousers with that had a red rose going around his left calf with flames around it, his torso was adorned in a black and red ripped top that revealed his whole stomach and lower back with small chains that connected the sleeves at the elbow and shoulders and a black leather collar laced with red. Yugi couldn't take his eyes of the boys attire and stared opened mouth at him

"Yugi?" Ryous soft British accent sounded bring Yugi back to reality

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry you look really great Ryou, anyway as I said dinner is here" Yugi said running of down the hallway and darting down the stairs. Ryou rubbed the back of his head as he looked down at what he was wearing, a soft smile touched his lips as he walked along the hallway towards the top of the stairs to see Yugi whispering to Yami who looked up at him. Ryou sighed sweetly to himself and started down the stairs with his hands in his pockets, once he reached the bottom step he could hear Marik and Bakura talking rather loudly in the kitchen while Tristan was fiddling with the stereo. Ryou sighed to himself and walked over to the recliner and plopped himself down looking around the room as he picked up his book he had left on the side and started reading it as Marik walked into the lounge and explained dinner was waiting on the table, everyone stood up and walked into the kitchen while Ryou stayed on the recliner for a moment, he then stood up and walked into the kitchen to see everyone eating and talking about the games that would be played. For a moment Ryou thought he heard someone say something about 7 minutes in heaven, he sighed to himself and walked over to the table and grabbed his dinner and chopsticks and walked back into the lounge to eat on his own. Everyone had watched him leave the kitchen as they all stared at each other questioningly as Mariku explained he found Ryou in the bathroom not feeling well, Bakura glanced over at him

"What the bloody hell do you mean?" Bakura said coldly

"Ryou wasn't feeling well earlier, I left him alone when he wanted to take a nap. When I went up to get showered and changed I found him curled up in the bathroom holding his stomach. He said he was fine but he looked a little ill"

"Must be feeling home sick" Yami buttered in glancing towards Bakura and Marik everyone once in a while noticing how they were sat three people away from each other

"I will go talk to him, we all know he opens up to me" Bakura said pushing his chair back and walking towards the door

"Bakura?" Marik spoke almost quietly

"Yes Marik?" Bakura replied looking over at his boyfriend

"Erm…nothing…"

"Marik"

"Yes Bakura?" Marik said looking over at his boyfriend

"Love you"

"I love you to Bakura" Marik said softly as he looked back to his dinner, Bakura chuckled softly as he walked out of the kitchen to see Ryou curled up on the recliner chair reading and eating, Bakura smiled as he looked his Hikari over

"I see you have become multi-skilled"

"Hmm?" Ryou replied looking up from his book to stare into Bakuras eyes

"So what is wrong?" Bakura asked brushing some of Ryous hair away from his throat to see he was wearing a collar

"Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to sit alone to eat" Ryou replied with a genuine smile

"Are you sure?" Bakura asked stroking the boys face

"Yes I am sure, now you should go finish your dinner. Before Marik starts bitching at you" Ryou said with a soft giggle

"Hmm? Maybe you should come finish your dinner in the kitchen with us" Bakura said taking Ryous plate and stepping backwards while laughing

"BAKURA!" Ryou shouted as he placed his book down and followed Bakura into the kitchen "This isn't funny Bakura give me back my dinner!" Ryou said glaring at Bakura who placed his plate down on the table laughing

"You can have it back if you promise to sit in here and finish it, this lot are all worried about you and that little upset tummy of yours"

"Wha?" Ryou replied tilting his head to the side as he heard Bakura explain it through their Mind-Link "Fine I will sit down, now give me my dinner back!" Ryou said glaring at his Darker Half. Bakura smiled and sat back down at the table pulling a chair up beside him where he placed Ryou plate, Ryou sighed and sat down and continued eating his dinner while talking slightly with everyone. Ryou had found out that Mariku had lied for him about Bakura being in their bedroom and what they had done, now everyone thought he was feeling home-sick witch he actually did but not that it showed so much. After dinner Ryou washed up the dishes while everyone else got the games listed and sorted while sorting out the drinks and party music, Marik occasionally walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water while still ignoring Ryou but having a look of concern upon his face, he thought that tonight would be the best time to try and talk to his once best friend and try to rebuild their friendship.


	4. Friendship rebuilt, new love blooms

_**Disclaimer:**___**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own any of the characters but I do how-ever own the plot and story line of this story **

Well, it was evening, and Ryou was sat in the kitchen decorating the cookies and other confectionery when Marik walked into the kitchen to grab himself a bottle of beer. Ryou didn't bother taking any notice of him and placed the plate of home-made snacks on the kitchen counter, he then walked towards the door when Marik grabbed his wrist witch made Ryou tense up and clench his fist

"Ryou can we talk please?"

"Why would I talk with you!" Ryou said with venom dripping from his words

"Because…I want us to be friends again…I also want to sort this out…and-"

"Marik I don't care anymore! So just leave me alone!" Ryou shouted pulling his wrist from Mariks grip and storming out of the kitchen and walking out onto the patio to see Bakura sat on a sun lounger he stopped for several moments to look upon his Yamis face before running down the beach as far away as he could. This caught Bakuras attention as he looked up to see his Hikaris retreating back, he was just about to stand up and follow him when he heard a loud crash from the kitchen so he stood up and ran into the kitchen to see Yami, Yugi, Tea and even Joey standing over Marik who was leaning against the cupboards on the floor crying

"What the bloody hell happened?" Bakura asked darkly walking over to see that his boyfriend had slashed his hand up by a broken glass

"The glass broke, it shattered in my hand" Marik replied wiping his eyes with his none bloodied hand

"Tea go and get the first aid kit" Yami said kneeling down beside Marik and looking over his hand while Tea ran into the pantry to collect the first aid box, when she returned and handed the first aid box over to Yami he sighed deeply "I don't actually know what I am doing"

"Well who does?" Joey asked kneeling the other side of Marik and placing his hand on his shoulder

"Ryou…"

"Pardon Marik" Yami asked looking at the boy confused

"Ryou…He knows…how to…"

"Someone go get Ryou-"

"NO! I will do it myself!" Marik shouted as tears fell down his cheeks, he stood up slowly taking the first aid kit and stumbling out of the kitchen. Blood dripped from the boys hand that still held a shard of broken glass, Bakura sighed sending a message to Ryou asking him to come back because he was needed. Bakura then followed after Marik after explaining he would sort it all out everyone nodded and got back to what they had been doing, when Bakura was walking up the stairs he could hear Ryou panting and breathing heavily behind him Bakura explained to Ryou what was wrong and Ryou nodded weakly running up the stairs with Bakura to his room. When Bakura opened the bedroom door he and Ryou were greeted with a passed out Marik laying on the floor barely breathing, the two Albinos ran over to him and Bakura lifted the boy up and carried him into the bathroom while Ryou got the first aid kit and followed

"What happened?" Ryou asked while Bakura splashed cold water over the boys face

"A glass broke in Mariks hand, and it has cut pretty deep. You are the only one that is any good with first aid, I know you and Marik are not talking but please Ryou, for me will you just help him? It would mean so much to me if you do" Bakura said as Marik started to slowly come to

"Yeah okay…but only…because you asked me to" Ryou said opening up the first aid kit and pulling out a bandage, some antiseptic spray, wipes and lotion along with some safety pins and a pressure cloth. He then looked at the shard of glass and grabbed a pair of removal tweezers from the first aid kit, he then turned his attention to Bakura to see him holding Marik tightly with worry and concern lacing his eyes Ryou knew that no matter what happened Bakura would always pick Marik over him. Ryou sighed softly checking the young Egyptians hand over before turning to Bakura "I need a bowl of clean warm water, so can you go get it please Bakura"

"Yeah okay, I won't be long" Bakura said as he kissed Mariks cheek gently and sat the boy up against the cupboard and ran out of the bathroom and bedroom to collect the bowl of water Ryou needed. While waiting and trying to stop the bleeding Ryou sighed to himself as Marik started stirring weakly

"Ba-Baku…Bakura…" Marik whispered weakly trying to look up

"Guess again Marik…" Ryou said softly but not looking the Egyptian in the eyes

"R-Ryou?"

"Yeah…Don't worry, I am not staying. I am just cleaning this up and leaving" Ryou said pointing out Mariks hand as Bakura entered the bathroom again

"Then just leave already! I can do it my fucking self!" Marik spat at the younger Albino as Ryou sat back placing the Antiseptic spray and cloth down

"You know what! Fine! Do it your bloody self! You selfish bastard!" Ryou shouted as he stood up and turned to leave as Bakura grabbed his arm

"You promised me Ryou" He whispered

"Yeah I may off promised you, but that bastard can do it himself!" Ryou shouted pulling his arm from Bakuras grip and storming out of the bathroom as he heard Bakura raise his voice

"Marik! For fuck sake! Just fucking let Ryou clean it up for you! He knows what he is fucking doing! You say you fucking love me yet all you're doing is pushing my Light away! You keep saying you want to try and be friends with him again and all you have done today is push him away!"

"He doesn't want to be my friend I have bloody-" Mariks shouting was cut off by the sound of a sharp slap

"Listen to me! I am going to drag Ryou back in here and you are going to fucking let him clean that hand up! You don't have to talk to him just let him fucking help!" Bakura shouted as he stormed out of the bathroom to grab Ryou at the bedroom door, he grabbed his Lights wrist and turned him to face him "Please Ryou, for me. I know you don't want to, but I want you to"

"He doesn't want my help Bakura! So why should I even bother trying!" Ryou shouted

"Because I asked you to, please Ryou for me, you don't have to talk to him. I know you and Marik have issues between you but please just put them aside for now" Bakura said holding his Hikari tightly

"Fine!"

"Thank you Ryou…" Bakura said softly as he leaned down and kissed Ryou softly on the lips before whispering "I love you" Ryou blushed faintly and walked back into the bathroom and grabbed the bowl of warm water he then sat in front of Marik and grabbed his hand and placing it into the warm water as Marik screamed out in pain, Ryou sighed as he grabbed the cloth and antiseptic spray while holding the tweezers in between his fingers as he called Bakura to over to help him

"Bakura I am going to press this against the broken glass can you hold it there securely and tightly? So I can get that glass out?"

"Yeah of course Ryou" Bakura said sitting on his knees and pressing the cloth against his boyfriends palm as Marik looked up staring at Ryou

"What I don't get nothing to bite on!" He screeched

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Ryou cussed as he grabbed the biting block and held it out to Marik who bit down on it hard, Ryou then slowly and carefully started pulling out the shard of glass while Marik screamed and bit down harder onto the biting block. Bakura kept the cloth firmly against Mariks hand while Ryou finally managed to pull out the last part of the glass and tossed it into the bowl as he looked up at Bakura, "Bakura can you go get some more fresh clean water please"

"Yeah sure Ryou" Bakura replied kissing Marik on the cheek and letting Ryou take over from holding the cloth to the boys hand, Bakura then stood up and left the bathroom and bedroom with the bowl and went to retrieve some more warm water leaving the two boys alone. Ryou kept his eyes on Mariks hand trying to keep it from bleeding out to much while Marik removed the biting block from between his teeth and sighed leaning his head back against the cupboard door below the sink

"Look…Ryou I'm sorry…I didn't mean to snap at you" Marik whispered keeping his eyes away from Ryou

"Whatever, just stop talking to me" Ryou spat while looking through the first aid kit for something to place over the open wound

"Sorry Ryou…You may not want to talk to me…But I have to get this horrible feeling of my chest…so I am not going to shut up" Marik said wincing slightly when Ryou changed the cloth to a clean one, "Yes…I know I am a selfish bastard…and I am truly sorry for asking Bakura out…to be honest I only asked him out because I thought…well…Mariku had told me that Bakura was planning on asking someone else out…I was worried that he would break your heart…" Marik paused for a moment as he felt Ryous hands shaking, "You see Ryou…Before me and Bakura got together…our Yamis were best friends…I didn't just destroy our friendship I destroyed theirs for my own selfish reasons…I wasn't expecting Bakura to say he would go out with me…"

"Then why did you ask him?" Ryou whispered

"Because I was expecting him to say no and that he had his eyes on someone else…But he never said that…then shortly after we heard the front door slam shut…Bakura pushed me away and ran out of the house when he realised it was you that had gone…we both spent the whole night looking for you…" Marik paused again to breath in deeply looking down at Ryou, "I know Bakura doesn't love me…he says he does…but I can see it in his eyes that he loves someone else…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…whenever you are not around he seems…miserable but when you are…he is so happy…I might be reading…too far into this…but..."

"You are…Bakura doesn't love me…I'm just his worthless host…who would want to be with me? All I can do is cook, clean and use a first aid kit" Ryou sighed deeply looking down to the floor

"Look Ryou, I really am sorry…I honestly didn't know that you loved him…If I had known that…I would of asked my own Yami to be my Valentine…Please Ryou…forgive me" Marik said with tears in his eyes as Ryou looked up at him

"You know I still love him right?"

"Yeah I do…I still want us to be friends…" Marik whispered weakly

"I never wanted us not to be friends…I was just so hurt…" Ryou replied looking down as Marik used his free and good hand to lift Ryous face to look at him

"I am really sorry Ryou"

"Start over?" Ryou asked looking into the Egyptians eyes when he was pulled into a tight hug by Marik

"Sure…we can start our friendship up again from scratch"

"I'm Sorry Marik" Ryou whispered as Marik released his grip on the Albino and looked at him, Ryou wiped his eyes as Marik placed a friendly kiss upon his lips as Bakura walked back into the bathroom staring down at the two younger males sharing a quick kiss, Bakura leaned against the doorframe and smiles with a soft chuckle getting the boys attentions causing Marik to look up and Ryou to turn around

"Did I interrupt something?" Bakura asks with a playful smile

"Erm…" Ryou started

"Actually yes you did! You interrupted me and Ryou making up!" Marik glared playfully as Bakura walked over to them and placed the bowl beside Ryou

"Well I am just glad you two have made up, now lets finish getting this wound wrapped up. Everyone is waiting for us to start the party"

"We are having another party?" Ryou asked as he placed Mariks hand into the bowl after sticking the biting block back into Mariks mouth

"Yeah we are, Marik wanted a second one"

"Cool, Well I will have to get changed I am covered in blood" Ryou replied giggling as Marik winced and growled from his throat as Ryou removed his hand from the water and glancing up at him with a wink as he sprays his open wound

"OH SHIT! That fucking hurt Ryou!" Marik shouted releasing the biting block from his mouth glaring at Ryou who started giggling

"Oh stop being a baby, now I just have to apply this…then this…wrap it here…fasten it there…and a kiss for luck…there all done" Ryou said after completely bandaging Mariks hand with a soft smile as he leaned back

"Thank you Ryou" Marik said softly as Ryou stood up

"Well I have to go get washed and dressed, so I will see you both down stairs in half hour" With that Ryou packed up the first aid box and walked out of the bathroom and leaving the bedroom completely. Bakura smiled down at his boyfriend and helped him up as Marik glared at Bakura and the two started talking as they walked into the bedroom to get themselves cleaned up and ready, Bakura admitted to deliberately leaving the two alone to get them to make up and Marik glanced over at him and smiled weakly thanking him, Bakura had already known that Marik wanted to be friends with Ryou still and that it would of taken a friendly kick up the arse to get them talking.

AS the late evening went on everyone was already partly drunk except for Marik, Ryou, Yugi and even Mariku who had only just started drinking properly, Bakura had been smiling the whole time at Ryou actually having fun and enjoying himself Bakura had been sat back in the recliner watching everyone dance and mess around when he noticed the three Hikaris talking in the corner and laughing

"Hey everyone!" Marik shouted as Ryou turned the music off

"hey turn the music on Marik!" Joey shouted as Marik shook his head and calming everyone down

"I think we should play a few games, Ryou thought we should all play 7 minutes in heaven so who is up for that!"

"Let us get this game on!" Tristan shouted and everyone agreed so Marik went and got a glass bowl from the kitchen while Yugi went and got some coloured card, Ryou chuckled as he and Mariku cleared a space on the floor for everyone to sit in a big circle. Marik then placed the glass bowl into the centre and waited for Yugi to return with the coloured card witch wasn't a long wait, Marik then explained the rules that everyone would pick a colour piece of card and place it into the bowl but no one was allowed to know what colour who everyone picked, they all agreed as everyone took it in turns to pick a colour then everyone sat around the bowl and closed their eyes to drop their small bit of card in. once done everyone sat back and smiled as they all sat and talked about the way the game would go

"Well I say we go in age order" Joey said half drunk

"But that would be hard seeing as three of us are the same age" Ryou explained

"Then we will go by age still, but the youngest of the three of you go first. So Marik was born in December, Ryou in September what about you Yugi?" Mariku asked softly

"Well I was born in June" Yugi replied sweetly

"Then Marik is the youngest" Joey said as they all nodded. Once everyone decided in the order of witch they were going to take their turns Marik leaned forward and pulled out a coloured piece of card with his eyes closed, Marik tilted his head at the colour and looked around as he whispered softly

"Okay who had Purple?"

"Oh dear Ra!" Mariku exclaimed as Marik sighed

"Great 7 minutes in heaven with my own Yami, oh well lets get this over with" Marik said glaring at his Yami, the two then disappeared into closet in the lounge while everyone sat around talking for the whole 7 minutes, they all talked about what games would be next when Bakura looked at the time and laughed

"What is wrong Bakura?" Yugi asked softly

"We better let them know they have been in there for nearly 10minutes" Bakura laughed again as Ryou stood up and ran to the door knocking it telling them there time was up by about 2minutes, when the two left the closet Marik was growling and Mariku was smirking as they took their seats again Mariku giving Bakura a smirk and smile who just nodded in response. Ryou then took his go as he leaned forward and closed his eyes dipping his fingers into the bowl and rummaging around as he pulled out a piece of coloured card and looked at it before turning to face everyone

"Oh Bugger…I don't need to ask" Ryou replied as he showed everyone the coloured card, everyone looked at the purple card and laughed as they had all decided that once their card was used it would be returned until everyone had been in the closet at least two to three times. Ryou then stood up and walked over to the door of the closet and leaned against it with his arms folded as he noticed Bakura glaring at Mariku who walked over to the younger Albino and slipping into the closet with Ryou who closed the door with a look of fear lacing his eyes. The closet was dark and Ryou couldn't see anything in front of him as he bumped into a well-toned chest as he blinked several times

"S-sorry Mariku" Ryou whispered

"So what do you want to do in here?" Mariku replied switching on a light he snuck into the closet in case Ryou got him or Bakura

"Well what did you do to Marik?"

"Oh just taunted him, me and Bakura set up Mariks first go we all knew he was youngest so the gang agreed that half the cards would be purple until Marik was out of sight then they would be changed for the other cards. So I just taunted him and maybe teased him a bit, quite fun really but what do you want to do? We have about 6 minutes left" Mariku explained with a smile as Ryou leant against the wall in tight jeans and tight stomach revealing top

"Well what do people normally do for 7 minutes?"

"They tend to do something sexual or just kiss"

"Really now?" Ryou said pushing himself off the wall and walking towards the taller Egyptian looking up at him, "What do you want to do in here with me?"

"Well to be honest, I will do anything you want to little Angel"

"Really? How much time is left?"

"About 5 minutes" Mariku replied as Ryou reached one slender hand up to Marikus top and pulled him down smashing their lips together, Mariku stared at the boy for several seconds before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the boys waist lifting him of the floor and pressing him up against the wall, Ryou slowly wrapped his legs around the Egyptians waist as he felt Marikus tongue run over his soft lips so he parted them slightly allowing Marikus tongue to dart into his mouth as they kissed deeply and passionately. Their tongue play fighting and exploring the others warm caverns while Mariku slipped one hand up under Ryous top and started to assault one of the boys nipples earning a soft gasp from the boy who broke of the kiss and pressed his head back against the wall revealing his soft sensitive neck witch Mariku dived at kissing and nipping the sensitive skin while pulling the boy closer as Ryou gasped again before burring his head into Marikus shoulder as a soft yet quiet moan escaped his lips. Just as Mariku was about to remove Ryous top the door knocked letting them know their 7 minutes was up and it was now someone else's turn, Mariku sighed dropping Ryou back to the floor softly as he walked over to the door and opened it allowing a slightly red face Albino out first. This earned the Egyptian a dirty glare from Bakura as Ryou sat back down panting slightly as he looked around the room giggling and rubbing the back of his neck as Yugi took his go to pick a colour from the bowl, he did and it seemed to everyone that it was fixed as he got his own boyfriend who just smiled as he dragged Yugi into the closet leaving everyone else behind.

"So did you have fun in there Ryou?" Marik teased poking the slightly bruised mark on his neck witch earned him a wince

"What do you mean?"

"Mariku left a love bite on your neck" Marik said pulling out a small hand held mirror from his pocket to show Ryou, Ryou sighed and glared at Mariku

"You didn't have to mark me! Bloody hell" Ryou said as he leant against the chair behind him, everyone then started laughing as they all heard Yugi moan out Yamis name they all knew what they were doing. After their 7 minutes they walked out of the closet Yugi just barely able to walk and Yami smirking at everyone, and then everyone took their turns until it came to Bakura who sighed and closed his eyes dipping his fingers into the bowl and grabbing a coloured piece of card. When he opened his eyes he looked down at the coloured piece of card and smirked devilishly as he looked towards Marik

"Marik love give me permission this once and I promise you will never hear of it again"

"What do you mean Bakura?" Marik asked looking at him worriedly

"Well I don't have to ask whose colour card I pull out I already know, only an Angel would pick white isn't that right Ryou?" Bakura said showing the piece of card to everyone as Ryou stared wide eyed and nodded, "so give me permission to mark him pretty please?"

"Once only! And Ryou if he hurts you tell me and I will put him on a sex ban" Marik said witch earned him slight blush and giggle from Ryou who nodded and stood up as he was dragged into the closet with Bakura. Once the door was closed Bakura pulled Ryou into his body and kissed him deeply yet passionately before Ryou could say anything to protest so he just kissed him back as deeply wrapping his arms around Bakuras neck as they broke from the kiss and started panting heavily, Bakura smiled softly at Ryou as he kissed down the boys neck to the bite mark he had left that day and sank his fangs back into it as he pressed Ryou up against a wall earning him a slight yelp of pain, Bakura smiled into Ryous neck as he pressed his groin against Ryous while his left hand went over Ryous mouth to prevent him from moaning out, Ryous soft brown eyes rolled to the back of his head as he closed his eyes pulling Bakura closer to his body as he felt Bakuras lips press against his own. Ryou gave no warning to Bakura as he assaulted his Yamis mouth quicker then Bakura could react, the two stayed kissing and grinding until they heard the door knock witch earned Bakura a dissatisfied groan from Ryous as they walked out of the closet, Bakura with blood dripping down the side of his lips as Ryou stumbled out of the closet holding his neck. Marik glared at Bakura and ran to Ryous side to help him back over to the group and sat him down as Tea went and got the first aid box and some water

"You didn't have to be so harsh Bakura!" Marik shouted glaring at his boyfriend

"I am sorry Ryou, I didn't mean to be so rough I don't know what came over me" Bakura said sarcastically

"Sure Bakura, you barely let the door close before you assaulted me and my neck" Ryou replied giggling as Marik rolled his eyes while Yami got a mirror for Ryou to clean up his neck, once everything was sorted again and they spent a further hour of playing 7 minutes in heaven they decided to go back to drinking and having a laugh.

As the night came to an end everyone had managed to go to bed all except Mariku, Bakura, Ryou and Marik who were all sat up watching a film after everyone staggered to their rooms for the night. Ryou and Marik curled either side of Bakura who had his arms wrapped both the Lights while Mariku sat on the floor in front of Ryou who had fallen asleep against Bakuras shoulder. Marik stretched and yawned as he stood up and walked out into the kitchen to get a few more beers, when he returned to the lounge he saw that Ryou was asleep and smiled softly while walking back to the sofa as he handed Mariku a drink and Bakura one and setting a third on the floor

"Give Ryou a drink then Marik"

"I do not think sleeping people can drink Bakura" Marik said pointing to the sleeping Ryou, Bakura followed his point and smiled softly as he nudged Mariku

"Want to take Ryou to bed? Looks like he made me his pillow"

"Yeah sure but leave him a little bit longer in case he has only just fallen asleep" Mariku replied turning to look at the Angel sleeping on Bakuras chest, the three nodded and smiled as they continued watching the film they were watching and laughing lowly as not to wake the boy up. As the film finished Mariku stood up and turned to face Bakura and Marik and chuckled

"What are you laughing at Mariku?" Bakura asked as he saw him pointing to his right side, he turned to look and sighed deeply, "Great I am now officially these twos pillow"

"Well you must be comfy Bakura, anyway lets get these to up to their beds it has been a long night after all"

"Yeah that is true" With the words spoken Mariku picked Ryou up carefully and waited for Bakura who slowly slipped out of Mariks grasps and picked him up both Lights being carried Bridal-Style up the stairs, the two Yamis said good night and went into their own rooms. Mariku sighed as he noticed that Ryous bed was covered in clothes and books so he placed the small boy down on his own bed, he was just about to walk over to Ryous bed to clear it when his wrist was grabbed so he looked down to see Ryou smiling up at him

"I thought you were asleep" Mariku asked sitting down on his bed beside the boy

"I was…but then I…lost the warm feeling I had" Ryou replied yawning as he sat up and stretched his arms and torso

"Well it is 3:28am, maybe you should go back to sleep"

"Nah I am not even tired, I only fell into a light nap because the film was boring"

"Oh really? So you were planning on being brought to bed?" Mariku asked playfully

"Yeah, Why?"

"Just asking little one" Mariku replied as he stood up only to be dragged back down by Ryou who managed to crash their lips together, Mariku stared wide eyed at the boy for a few seconds before closing his eyes and pressing his own body into Ryous making the boy fall back onto the bed wrapping his arms around Marikus neck as they broke from the kiss panting slightly

"Want to finish what you started earlier?" Ryou asked seductively running his fingers through Marikus hair

"Y-you mean…you want…me to?" Mariku stuttered weakly staring into the boys eyes

"Well yeah, 7 minutes isn't enough time is it?"

"I guess you are right there" Mariku replied as he leaned down and started kissing the boy more deeply while trailing his fingers down Ryous sides earning him soft little gasps and moans, Mariku then gripped the hem of Ryous top and pulled it up over the boys head as he marvelled the younger boys body, Ryou wasn't going to allow Mariku to keep his top on for much longer so with determination he gripped his fingers at the sides of the taller Egyptians top and yanking up over his head before pulling him back down for another deep yet passionate kiss while running his fingers along Marikus now bare shoulders. Mariku slowly broke away from Ryous lips and worked his way down his jawline towards his neck and then towards his collar bone where he kissed and nipped softly before working down to two nipples, one of which ended up in his mouth sucking and nipping while the other tweaked and rubbed making their owner moan softly with little gasps every time Mariku bit the one in his mouth. Ryou became breathless pretty quickly moaning softly while running his fingers through Marikus wild spiked sandy blonde hair begging for more of his body to be touched, Within minutes Mariku felt Ryou thrust his hips up trying to gain more friction which he got as Mariku slowly trailed his free hand down the boys lithe form and started to sensually rub at the growing erection in Ryous tight jeans making him gasp and moan out more while thrusting his hips further up into Marikus hand. Mariku smirked up at Ryou before slowly leaving wet kisses down Ryous body until he hit the hem of his jeans which he slowly started to unbutton and unzip to torment the boy more, once removed along with his boxers Mariku started on his own tight jeans getting them off fast but leaving his boxers on. He then slowly licked up Ryous inner thigh making the boy squirm under his touch while also moaning softly, Mariku quickly started making small work of teasing Ryou to the point of him screaming and begging to be given a release, licking and nibbling on the tip of Ryous erection making him writhe and moan slightly louder while thrusting his hips up which Mariku put a stop to by pinning the boys waist to the bed as he slowly suckled on the tip tasting the sweet pre-cum that seeped from the small slit he darted his tongue into and over several times earning him louder moans. Soon enough Mariku had Ryou begging for a release as the boy gripped at the quilt covers still trying to somehow thrust his hips upwards

"Someone seems rather eager" Mariku chuckled softly licking the tip of Ryous erection before slowly kissing back up the boys body

"Well quit teasing me already" Ryou scolded as he moaned out at a sudden friction between his bare erection and Marikus clothed one

"Maybe I want to tease you" Mariku chuckled as he slowly grinded his hips into the boys making him moan louder

"Damn it Mari-ahhh" Ryou moaned out as he felt a hand clamp around his throbbing erection pumping him away while he squirmed and moaned more trying to grip at Marikus boxers to remove them, Mariku noticed what Ryou was doing so with one hand he removed his own boxers as he pressed his lips hard against Ryous kissing him hungrily and sensually as he released the boys erection only to grind his own against it making him cry out in pleasure allowing Mariku access to his mouth. After several more agonising minutes Ryou finally managed to get a full sentence out of his mouth even if it was moaned, "Mariku…Fuck me…already!"

"As you wish Angel" Mariku replied reaching into his bedside table and pulling out a small tube of lube witch he smothered over his fingers first witch he slowly moved down the boys body towards his tight opening and slowly sliding his index finger moving it slowly in and out stretching the boy slightly as he hungrily kissed Ryous slightly swallow lips as he inserted another finger sliding them in and out a little faster gaining him pleasurable moans from the boys mouth. Then inserting a third finger Mariku felt Ryou move his hips down making him push further into him as he pyramid scissor the boy stretching him slightly more as he pulled them out slowly before slamming them back in and hitting the sweet spot witch made Ryou scream out in pleasure, doing this a further three times Mariku slipped his fingers from the boys entrance earning him a whine of displeasure at the sudden loss of penetration as Mariku pulled the boy to sit up motioning him to all fours witch Ryou done instantly while Mariku smothered his own erection in lube, then slowly positioning himself at the boys tight entrance he pushed himself slowly in groaning himself as Ryou gripped the bed covers and buried his head panting heavily and moaning louder. Once fully sheathed he leaned forward kissing the boys shoulder waiting for him to adjust to the new penetration, Ryou then let Mariku know he was ready as he parted his legs slightly more so he could push himself back into Mariku when he was thrusted into, Mariku then slowly pulled back so that only the tip of his throbbing cock was still within Ryou before slamming into him hitting that bundle of nerves witch made the boy see not only stars but white as he screamed in pleasure, with every hard and fast thrust Ryou pushed himself back screaming louder and louder as he forced himself up slightly to reach a hand around his back to grab one of Marikus hands holding it tightly as Mariku thrusted even harder and faster into him

"Oh GOD! Mariku!" Ryou screamed out as sweat dripped of both males making their bodies stick slightly together causing them both to chaff, Mariku noticed this and got even harder and faster making the boy scream louder as he felt Ryou force his hand to his abandoned erection, Mariku then started pumping him hard and fast in time with his thrusts as Ryou just screamed out louder and louder, "Oh god! Harder Mariku please!" Ryou begged louder as Mariku got even harder and faster making his bed move with his thrusts feeling his own climax reaching its max Ryou released his seed into Marikus hand crying out in pleasure, "MARIKU!" He cried out dropping to his hands panting and still moaning

"Oh Ra! Ryou!" Mariku moaned out himself as he thrusted just several more times releasing his own seed into Ryou filling him completely to the brim before collapsing upon the small boy breathing heavily using only his elbows to keep his heavy weight from crushing the boy below him. Once both had caught their breath somewhat Mariku rolled over to lay beside Ryou who was shaking with pleasure, Mariku smiled pulling the boy into his arms while grabbing the spare quilt from beside the bed and pulling it over them both noticing that Ryou had already fallen into the world of dreams with a sweet innocent smile touching his lips. Mariku smiled and kissed the boys head before he too fell into a deep slumber.


	5. A relationship ends but friendship grows

_**Disclaimer:**___**I am going to stop saying it now, this the last time I say it! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters. I do however own this plot and story **

Mariku stirred to the sound of the bedroom door knocking he looks down at Ryou who is still sound asleep and curled up, Mariku sighs and drags himself out of bed and pulls on his boxers and walks over to the bedroom door yawning as he opens the door to come face to face with Bakura

"Morning Bakura" Mariku says yawning and stretching

"Morning? Mariku is 3pm, I was looking for Ryou have you seen him?"

"Yeah he is still asleep"

"Well he isn't in his bed, I can see that from here so whe-" Bakura is cut off as he sees the body of his Light curled up in Marikus bed with a quilt just barely covering his naked body, Bakura lets a low growl fall in his throat as he turns around and walks off. Mariku looks down the hallway to see Bakuras retreating back stomping down the stairs as he turns around and closes the bedroom door, he then walks over to Ryou and nudges him softly

"Ryou, Ryou it's time to wake up"

"Urgh…5 more minutes" Ryou mumbles as Mariku smiles and walks into the bathroom to get showered and dressed. When he re-enters the bedroom he sees that Ryou is nowhere to be found, so Mariku leaves the bedroom and walks along the hallway and down the stairs to see Ryou curled up on the recliner reading his book and Marik sat on the couch watching T.V while the others are out on the beach relaxing trying to get rid of their hang-overs. Mariku sighs softly as he walks down the stairs Ryou just glancing up to see Mariku then burying his head back into his book, Mariku looks at him puzzlingly as he walks into the kitchen to get himself a cup of black coffee to come face to face with a pissed off looking Bakura

"What has eaten you this morning?" Mariku asks while walking over to the kettle

"What's eaten me! I will fucking tell you what's eaten me! You fucking have! Why the fuck was my Hikari sleeping in your bed! And why the fuck was he naked!" Bakura shouts at the tall Egyptian filling the kettle

"Okay, Okay I see what is going on here, you're fucking Jealous! Jealous because Ryou was sleeping in my bed and he was naked, what the fuck does it matter to you anyway! You have fucking Marik!" Mariku shouted back revolting in the two Yamis to start arguing in the kitchen witch arouses every ones attention, Marik looking at Ryou and Ryou back to Marik as they both stand up and walk towards the kitchen door to be grabbed by Seto and Yami, Ryou sighs as they all listen a little while longer

"Jealous! Me! I am not the fucking one taking advantage of a drunken boy! You are fucking low Mariku!"

"Me low! I ain't the fucking arsehole who shagged my Light behind my boyfriends' fucking back! I also didn't get them to fucking make up the same day I cheated!" Mariku shouted as Bakura growled coldly, Marik staring at Ryou with wide eyes as he looks down with tears in his eyes as he pulls his arm out of Yamis grip and pushes the kitchen door open

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ryou shouts at the top of his lungs causing both Yamis to turn to see Marik walking into the kitchen and standing beside Ryou holding his hand

"Marik…Ryou…" Bakura says staring at the two Lights

"Is what he said true Bakura?" Marik asks glaring at him

"Well…erm…" Bakura starts as he looks down to the floor breathing in deeply, "Yes…I did sleep with Ryou yesterday…then I got you both to make up for fighting over me…and Yes Marik I already know that the reason you and Ryou stopped being friends was because you asked me out…Ryou has already told me" Bakura continued looking up at his boyfriend

"I…I can't believe you Bakura…"

"Marik?" Ryou whispers sadly

"Yeah Ryou?"

"Bakura shouldn't take all the blame…I didn't stop him…in fact I practically begged Bakura…so I am just as much to blame" A tear slid down Ryous cheek as Marik pulled him into his chest holding him tightly

"You ain't to blame…you told me yesterday you still loved Bakura…I had already seen the bite on your neck before we played the games last night" Marik whispered as he shot a death glare at Bakura, "Don't bother coming near me Bakura, I don't want to be anywhere near you today. Come on Ryou" Marik says taking Ryous hand and walking out of the Kitchen as Ryou looks over his shoulder at Bakura, tears falling down his cheeks as he whispers

"I'm sorry…Bakura…" Ryou then leaves with Marik leaving everyone else to stare at each-other. Bakura started fidgeting awkwardly while Mariku glaring at him clenching his fists as Bakura looks up at Mariku giving him a death glare before he turns to everyone else and sighs deeply leaving the kitchen and walking into the lounge where he grabs his coat and leaves the beach house, Bakura climbs into his car and looks up at the house to see Marik standing in their bedroom window looking down at him. With a single tear dripping down Bakuras cheek he starts the engine of his car and drives out of the beach house car park and drives down the road not once looking back.

While in Marik and Bakuras bedroom Marik still looking out the window while Ryou was standing in the door way with his head down

"Ryou?" Marik asks weakly

"I'm sorry Marik…I…I didn't me-" He was cut off with Marik grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the room and slamming him against the wall

"I already knew…" Marik whispered

"That fucking hurt Marik…Wait you already knew?"

"Yeah…Bakura told me last night after Mariku took you up to bed…I hadn't been asleep I just made Mariku think I was…" Marik started as he inhaled deeply releasing Ryous wrists while exhaling before walking over to his bed, "Bakura seemed uneasy around me last night…when I questioned him about it…he broke down into tears and started crying…I asked him what was wrong and he told me everything…how he first of went looking for you then finding you…how he made you cry…then he showed me that letter you wrote him…" Marik paused to pull out the hand written letter from his trousers and showing it to Ryou, "He told me that he went and spoke to you about it, that he even told you the truth about why your other boyfriends dumped you…I was furious at him about that…he then told me that he and you…well you know…" Marik paused again to look at the floor with a tear in his eyes, "He said he knew you would feel guilty about it and maybe tell me yourself…but I told him you hadn't he became worried…he knew then that you would keep it hidden from me…he just…well I guess he wasn't expecting you to sleep with my Yami…"

"Marik…I'm sorry…I really did want to tell you…I was so scared…but yes I did sleep with Mariku…and well…I didn't want this to happen…"

"Ryou it's fine" Marik said as he noticed Ryou was holding his head in his arms crying, so he pulled the small boy into his chest and held him tightly

"I am really sorry Marik"

"Don't be sorry…But I want to ask you something" Marik asked lifting Ryou to look at him

"What is it Marik?"

"Can you help me set something up?"

"Like what?" Ryou asked wiping his face on his sleeve. Marik then smiled and explained that he had a plan to get back at Bakura but without actually doing anything, Ryou agreed and helped him plan the whole thing out knowing Bakura would be back that night to apologise. After several hours of planning both young males ran down the hallway towards Yami and Yugis room who both also knew what had been going and set up the plan with them, they both agreed wholeheartedly and everyone was just told to get over their hang-overs as another party would be going on that night. They all sighed but agreed to the idea of drinking more and having more fun so everyone started getting ready while Seto and Yami along with both Tristan and Joey all went down to the shops to get more booze and food for the night while Marik and Ryou got showered and dressed into something they both knew would drive Mariku and Bakura nuts. Once the music was pounding louder than the previous night Marik and Ryou stayed in Mariks room until Yami came to collect them, which wasn't long so both boys checked the other over before walking along the hallway giggling and laughing as they got to the top of the stairs and got themselves into their character for that night alone. Once ready both boys walked down the stairs and Marik walked off into the kitchen to see Tea and Joey talking as he grabbed himself a bottle of beer, Tea sighed and grabbed a bottle of beer and left the kitchen so the two boys could talk, so she walked over to Ryou and sat with him for a while after handing him the beer. Ryou smiled weakly as Marik walked in explaining they should play another round of 7 minutes in Heaven. They all agreed and got everything set up while Yami and Yugi fixed the game so that when Bakura got back Marik and Ryou would be missing as they planned, everyone had a laugh and enjoyed the night as they all heard the front door unlock so Marik quickly grabbed a piece of card and giggled weakly looking around and showing everyone. Ryou sighed and stood up walking well being dragged into the closet by Marik just as Bakura walked into the lounge to be handed a beer by Yami

"What is going on?" He asked looking around at everyone

"Oh you know just a party night and a round of 7 minutes in Heaven" Joey said laughing and giggling as Seto blew softly on his neck

"Oh I see…have you lot seen Marik and Ry-" He was cut off suddenly when they all heard a soft moan escaping the closet, Bakura turned instantly as they all heard another soft moan escaping the cupboard. Yami had to place a forceful kiss upon his boyfriends lips to prevent him from laughing, Bakura growled lowly knowing that the moans he could hear were his own boyfriends as suddenly the second voice sounded as if on cue from the muffled giggling of Yugi

"Oh god…Marik…" came the soft innocent voice of Ryou as Bakura dropped his bottle of beer in shock as the whole group heard a slight bang as if someone was slammed into the wall.

While in the closet Marik and Ryou were trying their hardest not to laugh as the knocked something over, they then heard Yamis voice speak up witch was to warn them Bakura was about to open the door so Marik looked at Ryou and winked as Ryou nodded. Both boys inhaled deeply before Ryou leaned in and kissed Marik while both their trousers were undone and their tops on the floor, Ryou then worked his way slowly down Mariks neck to bite and nibble on the tanned boys neck marking him instantly while Marik slid one hand into the front of Ryous trousers moaning softly as Bakura swung the door open to see Marik pressed up against one of the walls by Ryou as he stared at them both as Marik hissed coldly

"What the fuck Bakura!" he shouted pushing Ryou back carefully as they both grabbed their tops and done their trousers up

"I could ask you the same fucking thing"

"Well you made me do this Bakura! You cheated on me first" Marik said as calmly as possible as both himself and Ryou pushed past them and sat back down on the floor with everyone

"I told you I was bloody sorry! So you go and try it on with Ryou!"

"Piss off Bakura" Marik said holding Ryous hand while everyone but Yami and Yugi stared at them both, Bakura then walked of up the stairs into his and Mariks room and slammed the door close as everyone got back to partying while Yami gave them both the look to get going. Marik nodded and stood up pulling Ryou up the stairs both trying to hold their laughing as they stopped at the bedroom door

"I can't believe he fell for it!" Ryou said softly

"Yeah I know, I thought Bakura had more brains then that"

"So did I…" Ryou whispered weakly as Marik kissed his cheek and opened his bedroom door to see Bakura laying on their bed on his stomach, Marik nodded to Ryou as the two males crept into the bedroom and slid up next to the bed on each side. Marik nodded again as Ryou climbed onto the bed and placed his hand on Bakuras shoulder

"Leave me alone" Bakura hissed coldly swatting the hand away that touched him, Ryou just sighed and with a quick look at Bakura leant down and whispered

"How about you grow up"

"I said leave me alone!" Bakura shouted as he back handed the boy sending him to the floor, Marik gasped and ran over to Ryou who had tears falling down his cheeks while he held his right cheek

"Bakura! How the fuck could you do that! We were only trying to talk to you!" Marik shouted as he pulled Ryou to his feet

"Ryou…I'm sorry I didn-"

"Just piss off Bakura!" Ryou shouted as he ran out of the room crying

"You're fucking cold Bakura! You know what you can fucking sleep on your own! Because we are over!" Marik shouted as he slapped Bakura around the face and ran out of the room in search for Ryou. Bakura left alone sat on the bed he and Marik shared looking at the place the two boys had just been as he laid back on the bed and sighed deeply, he then Sat up again and walked over to the set of draws his clothes were in and packed them into his suit-case he then placed it by the door knowing that by the end of the night Marik would no doubt sleep in either one of the spare rooms or in Ryous room.

Later that night Bakura left the Beach House while everyone was passed out on the floor and couches in the lounge, but two bodies were missing so he placed his bag by the front door and went up to Ryous room to find that it was empty Bakura sighed and quietly ran along the hallway checking every room to find them all empty. Tears forming in the former thief kings eyes he walked towards Mariks bedroom and grabbed a pen and some paper and left a note on the lounge table he then returned to his bag and left the house, he through his bag into the boot of the car and got into the drivers seat and drove of down the road. Not caring where he went Bakura looked straight ahead of him while replaying what had happened hours before, He sighed to himself as he stopped at a beach inn, he got out of his car and grabbed his bag after locking his car he walked through the entrance and towards the reception desk were a young female in his middle twenties was sat reading a magazine, she had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes she looked up at Bakura and smiled softly

"Hello can I help you?" Her squeaky voice sounded making Bakura grit his teeth

"Yeah you got any rooms available?"

"Yes, we have four rooms currently available" The girl replies

"Then I will take one, just for the night" Bakura says reaching for his wallet

"Okay then sir, that will be £35" the girl says smiling at Bakura, he then hands over the money and takes the key from her long fingers and is shown to his room. Once the girl left Bakura closed and locked the door and sat down on the bed as tears fall from his eyes, he then lays back on the bed and stares at the ceiling while the tears slipped quietly down his cheeks.


	6. A new Relationship starts

_**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and even if I did It would be about more than a children's Card Game.**

**Authors Notes: Well this took me longer then expected to write, thank you too all of you who have so far given me great reviews! I love them all thank you.**

**\Silly little one\ = Bakuras Mind-Mink  
/Silly little one/ = Ryous Mind-Link **

The morning sun rose slowly into the clear blue sky lighting up the beach and waters all around, bright sunshine raze flow swiftly over golden sand and up pale and bronzed legs intertwined with each-others. Rising slowly, making the waters calm and shimmer, setting ablaze the sky in gorgeous sunrise pinks fading into the clear blue, two male bodies lie upon the golden beach under the cover of few trees to shade their effeminate features. One with long mid-back length snowy white hair covering pale white features, the other a golden sand blonde hair shoulder length draped elegantly over bronze tanned features. As the sun crept up over their bodies Ryou fluttered his eyes open and looked down at the Light Egyptian he was curled into, Ryou then sighed as he remembered the reason why he and Marik were sleeping out on the beach.

_Ryou had ran along the beach with Marik running behind him as he was grabbed and pulled down onto the golden sand, Ryou fought against Mariks tight grip around his waist as tears fell down cheeks as he soon stopped his sobbing as he clung onto Mariks lilac short sleeved top  
"Why did he hit me?" Ryou asked sobbing all over again  
"I…I don't know Ryou" Marik replied calmly while rubbing gentle circles upon the paler lights back. Eventually the younger male stopped crying and pulled away from Marik and looked up at him  
"I…I s-still love…him Marik…" Ryou whispered weakly  
"I know you do Ryou" Marik replied as he stood up and dragged Ryou to his feet as they dusted themselves off and continued walking along the beach talking._

At that moment Ryou was pulled from his thoughts as a soft groaning was made from beside him, Ryou sighed as he looked down to see Marik looking up at him

"Good morning Marik" Ryou said softly in his gentle British accent

"Huh…Oh morning Ryou" Marik replied yawning as he sat up to stretch his arms above his head his top raising slightly, Ryous eyes fixed upon the calm waters as he brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin upon them

"Ryou are you okay?" Marik asked with concern lacing his words

"Yeah…I was just thinking of what you told me last night"

"Oh, well why don't we walk back down to the house and get washed then have some breakfast and we can talk about it some more yeah?" Marik said standing up and dusting himself off from the sand that was spread across his body, Ryou just sighed as he too rose to his feet and dusted himself off the two Lights then walked of back down the beach in silence. Ryou had wanted to see and talk with Bakura so much that it was getting too much for them, Ryou sighed deeply as the two Lights quietly walked back into Mariks beach house to find that everything was clean and tidy and Yami was curled up on one of the two recliners with Yugi sleeping upon his chest. Marik then quietly tip-toed up the stairs and into his bedroom quietly as he screamed, Ryou quickly ran up the stairs to find Marik standing stock still in the doorway mouth agape

"Marik what is wrong?" Ryou asked quietly

"Bakuras things are gone…his suitcase, his clothes…even his car keys" Marik said staring into the room as a tear fell down his cheek, "I'm sorry Ryou…I didn't think he would of left…I thought he would just fallen asleep after I told him it was over between us"

"You dumped him?" Ryou asked staring wide eyed at Marik

"Yeah…he hurt you when we were trying to talk to him" Marik said sadly as he walked unconsciously into his room and slumped down onto his bed. Ryou sighed sadly as he walked over to Marik as suddenly he stopped and collapsed to the floor making a loud thud, the last thing he remembers hearing was Mariks screaming voice.

"_Where am I?" Ryou called out weakly as he fluttered his eyes opened, he was lying in a small pale blue room on a single bed his eyes scanned the room taking in all of its features. The walls were all painted pale blue there was three bookshelves against one wall full of books, a small desk and chair sat by a small window, a single bed against another wall and a small bed-side table to the left. Ryou held his breath as he gasped in fear he was in his soul room. Ryou knew this room all too well but he hadn't been in his soul room for over a year now, Ryou quickly looked around to see the door of his soul room closed, he looked around the room one more time before swinging his legs of the edge of the bed and standing. Once Ryou was able to stand he walked slowly towards his soul-room door and opened it, beyond the door was a hallway with a dark red door right opposite his soul-room. He knew straight away that was his Yamis soul room, a place he was never to enter, Ryou stuck his head out of the doorway slowly and looked down the hallway to find it empty  
"Hello!" Ryou shouted this time in a form of a question, but he heard nothing of a reply so he closed his soul room door and walked over to the small window, it was his eyes the small window allowed him to see what Bakura was doing when he was in control of the teens body but not this time all Ryou could see was black, complete darkness. He sat down on his bed again and sighed wandering why all of a sudden he was dragged into his soul room, he didn't even have the Millennium Ring, Bakura did. Just then Ryou broke down into more tears as he fell back onto his bed crying as he buried his face into one of the pillows_

\What is wrong Hikari?\_came a familiar voice as Ryou held his breath for a slight moment_

\Ryou? What is wrong?\_the voice spoke again as Ryou sat up quickly and looked around his room, the door was wide open and a shadow was standing to the side of the doorframe_

/Bakura?/_Ryou asked weakly the same way in which this being spoke to him but this time it didn't answer, the figure at the door just raised his arms and crossed them over his chest and let out a small sigh_

\Why are you crying Ryou?\_The voice asked this time staring straight into the boys soul, Ryou didn't say anything he just stood up and walked towards the door and towards the figure leaning against the door frame. As Ryou got closer he noticed spiky, wild and unruly hair a masculine body just a little taller than himself and dark brown-red eyes that looked so enchanting, Ryou moved even closer as he saw pale white flesh, a small smile spread across his lips as tears once again started falling down his cheeks._

\Ryou please stop crying\_ the male spoke as he stepped further into the Lights room and held him tightly, Ryou sobbed harder as he wrapped his arms around his Yamis waist  
"Bakura…Why are we here?" Ryou finally asked after allowing his Yamis scent to sink into his senses as he looked up into Bakuras eyes_

"I brought you here…I…I needed to apologise to you" Bakura replied back to him rubbing small circles upon the boys back in an attempt to calm him down

"But why here? This is inside the Ring" Ryou said not once looking away from his Yamis eyes witch looked as if they were holding back tears

"Because you left your cell in my car…I tried through our mind-link but I was blocked out…I had to wait till now to bring you here" Bakura explained taking his eyes from Ryous face and looking out the window behind him, "Ryou I am really sorry…I shouldn't of hit you…and now…now I've got nothing left" Bakuras voice started to choke as he looked back to Ryou, "I was so afraid that you were going to hate me…so I left…"

"Where are you staying?" Ryou asked demandingly as he pushed Bakura back slightly

"At the moment I am currently sat in a hotel room, well my body is"

"Witch one?" Ryou asked firmly

"Why?" Bakura questioned as he looked at Ryou

"So I can come see you and-" Ryou was cut off quickly by Bakura

"No…I don't want you coming to see me…I am half an hours' drive away, this is why I brought you here" Bakuras voice was soft and firm

"But Baku-"

"No buts, please Ryou" Bakura said taking the boy into his arms looking down into Ryous soft Chocolate brown eyes, Ryou blushed slightly as he slowly wrapped his arms back around his Yamis neck and pulled him closer his lips just ghosting over Bakuras as he whispered

"I love you Bakura"

"I love you to Ryou" Bakura whispered back before pressing his lips a little further forward and kissing Ryou deeply yet passionately while holding him tightly within his arms not wanting to let him go, he pulled back from the kiss panting slightly as Ryou gasped weakly for air as Bakura quickly and swiftly picked Ryou up making the boy yelp in surprise as he wrapped his legs around the taller males waist. Bakura then slowly walked over to the single bed and placed Ryou down slowly as he leaned over him and kissed him again this time more rougher earning him soft moans and gasps, Bakura smirked into the kiss as he slowly without breaking the kiss moved onto the single bed and pressed himself against the smaller boy while resting his upper body weight upon his elbows that rested either side of the Lights head. As he broke away from the kiss both of them were panting more now as Bakura slowly pulled Ryous top over his head earning him a pout that made the Lights face so innocent it made Bakura chuckle slightly as he removed his own tee-shirt and slinging it to the floor where it landed with Ryous top. Bakura then smashed his lips roughly onto his lips kissing him deeply and roughly while allowing one hand to slowly trail down the side of Ryous body, the latter let out soft moans as he broke the kiss they shared and panted heavily as he re-wrapped his arms around his Yamis neck and smiled up at him for a slight moment until he felt slight friction between his legs, he moaned out softly as Bakura pressed his groin against his Lights while one hand kept him up slightly and the other ran slowly across the hem-line of his trousers. Ryou nodded softly knowing that Bakura was requesting permission to remove the Lights trousers, soon enough Bakura was ripping the boys trousers and boxers off while kissing him deeply and passionately. Once the Lights clothing was off Bakura broke the kiss off and got of the bed earning him a slight whimper from Ryous lips about the now lack of heat they had, Bakura smiled at Ryou as he removed his own trousers and boxers as he looked down at Ryous naked body lying upon his own bed blushing deeply. Ryou had already memorised the way his Yamis body looked from the first time they spent a few hours together and had sex, Ryou didn't know if it could be called made love as he didn't think two people who were not together could make love but he pushed it from his mind when he felt soft wet kisses running up his inside thigh. He gasped quickly as he looked down and saw Bakura looking up at him while leaving sloppy kisses all the way up his inner thigh to his stomach and then up to his collar bone where Bakura softly nibbled while grinding his semi erection onto Ryous making them both moan out the others name softly. Bakura soon stopped nibbling his Hikaris collar-bone and kissed his way up to the soft lips waiting for him to take, he did, quickly and passionately while allowing one hand to cup Ryous face and stroking his cheek softly while Bakuras other hand trailed slowly down Ryous body till he reached his thighs, slowly and teasingly he ghostly trailed them up and down making Ryou moan out more as they broke apart from the kiss panting heavily, Ryou looked up at his Yami with half-lidded eyes as he whispered softly

"_Kura…I want you…please…take me" He managed through his pants as Bakura kissed him again softly before kissing down his body without saying a word, his warm breath over the Lights body made him moan softly and shiver slightly as warm breath ghosted over his slightly growing erection. Before Ryou could say anything else he felt Bakuras warm wet tongue trail up and down his length making him harder and moan slightly louder, soon enough Bakura started flicking his tongue over the tip of Ryous member as he slowly placed his lips around the tip and playfully nibbled it before sucking slowly at the small amount in his mouth as he started moving down taking another inch every few seconds till he had engulfed the whole of Ryous length making the latter cry out in pleasure while bucking his hips upwards trying to get further into that warm wet cavern around his erection, Bakura chuckled softly as he pinned the boys hips down and continued sucking every inch of his Lights erection while humming softly and allowing little moans to vibrate his throat and down the boys length to his groin making Ryou cry out louder while gripping his fingers into the sheets of his bed making his knuckles turn white_

"_Kura!" Ryou moaned out louder as his stomach tightened within as he writhed under his Yamis hands as Bakura started to pull back teasing his Light greatly as he looked up at the boys half-lidded eyes and smiled_

"_Do you want me that bad Ryou?" Bakura asked seductively_

"_Yes Kura!" Ryou moaned out more as he was suddenly engulfed again and allowed his release as he screamed Bakuras name out and releasing his seed deep into Bakuras throat who swallowed every little drop that entered his mouth and throat as he pulled back with a soft smile as he started licking every inch of the boys length making him all clean again as he slowly moved up the boys' body kissing every inch until he stopped at Ryous lips kissing him passionately allowing Ryou to taste himself on his Yamis tongue as he moaned softly pulling him closer wanting to never let go, he could feel Bakuras tongue coaxing his own tongue to play in a war of passion and dominance witch only made both males moan out more as Bakura broke the kiss off panting heavy as he looked down at Ryou and smiled softly_

"_You really do surprise me Ryou, you know that?"_

"_How?" Ryou asked looking puzzled_

"_Your whole body, your eyes, your words, they are all laced with want. Now that I think about it they have always been that way towards me" Bakura explained as he pulled Ryou to sit up_

"_Well…it's because…well…ever since the split of our bodies…I've wanted you as my own" Ryou replied blushing slightly as he felt Bakuras lips touch his neck softly_

"_Didn't I scare you? You never would sit with me alone, I honestly thought at first you hated me because you wouldn't talk to me, then out of the blue you started talking to me I was scared that I had done something to hurt you to begin with"_

"_Never Kura" Ryou replied as he pushed Bakura back slightly and looked him in the eyes with a soft yet mischievous eyes, Bakura tilted his head to the side as he was suddenly pounced and pushed backwards forcing him of the bed as he hit the floor with a loud thud pulling Ryou on top of him as he chuckled softly looking down at his Light_

"_You Okay Ryou?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine, what about you?" Ryou asked softly_

"_Yeah I am fine Ryou" Bakura smiled down at Ryou who mumbled something before kissing down Bakuras chest as he stopped at the erection awaiting him, with no little warning Ryou engulfed half his Yamis erection and started to teasingly lick the tip as Bakura stared down at the boy wide eyed as he wasn't expecting this, Ryou then slowly started sucking softly upon Bakuras erection while his tongue flicked over and curled around Bakuras length before he started to engulf the full length sucking him hard and slow in a taunting yet teasing way, "Oh fuck! Ryou" Bakura cursed trying to grip the floor below him but couldn't as he gripped a handful of Ryous hair as he cries out his moans panting heavily, Ryou noticed this and chuckled softly sending Vibrations down his Yamis length to his groin as he sucked a little harder and moaned softly while humming sending more thrills through his Darks body making him scream out louder as he fired his hot seed down the Lights throat, Ryou blushed softly and swallowed every drop that filled his throat and mouth before also licking his Yamis now limp length clean as he slowly crawled up Bakuras body kissing every inch of exposed flesh. Bakura actually groaned and moaned louder as he through his head back enjoying the pleasure running through his body sending him into a Sex-High as he felt his member starting to grow again as he stared down at Ryou who smiled up at him as they started to kiss passionately and sensually as Bakura quickly rolled the boy over so he was now above his Light as he broke of the kiss and smiled weakly down at the panting boy, he to also panting as Ryou whispered_

"_Enjoy that Kura?" Ryou panted out softly_

"_Oh Ra yes, that was better than last time, what you been practicing on?" Bakura asked with a soft chuckle_

"_My dreams" Ryou giggled with a red tinted face as Bakura smiled softly before leaning down and kissing his Light again as he slipped one hand between their bodies and took Ryous newly grown erection and started pumping him away before grabbing his trousers he could see from the corner of his eyes and pulled them over as he broke of the kiss quickly as he pulled out a small bottle of lube from his trouser pocket and started to coat his fingers, he then placed the bottle down onto the floor and returned to kissing Ryou Passionately as he slipped one finger into the boys tightness making the boy moan softly into the kiss, Bakura smiled into the kiss and slipped another finger in as he slowly thrusted them in and out while scissoring them as he hit a small bundle of nerves that made his Light scream out in pleasure. Bakura hit that spot a few more times before removing his fingers and then coating his hardened length generously in lube after breaking of his deep kiss as he looked down at his Light who gave him a slight nod to allow him to go further, as he did Ryou tensed up slightly causing Bakura to groan throatily and leaning forward_

"_Relax my little Hikari, it won't hurt we have done this before" Bakura whispered softly into Ryous ear, with the words spoken Ryou soon started to relax as Bakura pushed further into his Lights hot warm cavern of an arse, the tight walls relaxing calmly around Bakuras over average length once fully sheathed in his Lights tightness he stopped and waited for Ryou to be comfortable as he fidgeted a little as he nodded again, Bakura then leaned forward and kissed his Lights lips and worked his way down the boys jaw line and towards his sensitive neck nipping and kissing it softly while thrusting gently into the boy who thrusted his hips down onto his Yamis length meeting him half way screaming out in pleasure from both the nips to his neck and thrusting. Bakura groaned as he thrusted slightly harder into Ryou making him scream out in pure bliss as the latter started to scratch down his back pulling him closer with his legs as he wrapped them around his Yamis waist, Bakura smiled softly as he forced himself and Ryou up as he sat back and with Ryou now atop of him as he looked up to the kneeling boy _

"_Oh Kura!" Ryou moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around his Yamis neck as he slowly started raising himself before slamming back down making not only himself scream in pleasure but that of his Yami, Bakura groaned deeply as he gripped Ryous waist and slammed him down harder while thrusting upwards to hit that sweet bundle of nerves over and over as he moaned out loudly in a form of growl_

"_Ryou! Oh Ra…Yes…Ryou!" He cried as Ryou seemed to not only get faster but even started his little trick of circling his hips making the pleasure for Bakura unbearable as he was suddenly thrown down to the floor, Bakura pounded into Ryou harder and faster, sweat dripped from both their bodies as Ryou cried out more louder when he felt his Yamis hand grip his neglected hardened member and started to pumping his hand fast and in time with his own thrusts as the Light screamed out much louder_

"_Kura! I…I…I'm going to..!" Was the only warning given before Ryou released his hot sticky seed all over his own stomach and Bakuras hand, Bakura was next to growl and moan out loudly as he continued to thrust until he released his own seed into his Lights tightness he steadied himself for only several seconds before collapsing upon his Lights chest. Ryou smiled softly down at his Yami as he ran his fingers shakily through the messy locks while holding him tightly to his body not wanting to let go as Bakura slowly looked up to him and leaned forward to place a soft loving kiss upon his lips before whispering softly_

"_Ryou…I love you so much"_

"_I love you more Kura, I always have done" Ryou whispered back softly, Bakura smiled up at his little Hikari with soft sparkling reddish-brown eyes as he pulled the Light into his arms and picked him up just to move him towards the small bed, Ryou yawned softly as Bakura chuckled softly tucking him in as he leant against the bed upon his knees watching Ryou who fell into a relaxed slumber, Bakura knew that he would have to return his Light to his body he too had to go back to his own this only made him sigh deeply as he noticed a pad of paper and a pen laying on the side table. Bakura thought for a moment as he grabbed the paper and pen and wrote something down, he then placed it tightly into Ryous hand and sent both their spirits back to their perspective bodies with a gentle smile but not before he stole one final kiss._

Marik was sitting beside his own bed where Mariku had placed Ryou after he and everyone else had heard Mariks screams, Marik hadn't left his side even after being told by Yami that he had just been called into his once used soul room, this only confused Marik so Yami explained it completely to him

"What it means Marik, is if Bakura and Ryou are not near each other their mind-link doesn't work so one would have to use most of their physical strength to call the other to their soul room, Bakura obviously needed to talk to Ryou about what ever happened yesterday to make you two run out of the villa." Yami explained softly

"I see, so he is just with Bakura?"

"Yes, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about" Yami said calmly, now that had been about 3hours ago and now Marik sat alone in his room watching over Ryous body waiting for him to come back from his soul-room, he didn't really have to wait all that long as soon enough Ryou fluttered his eyes open, Marik smiled softly at his best friend as he noticed Ryou had a slight red tint touching his face

"Ryou, are you okay?" Marik asked softly as Ryou sat up rubbing his head

"Yeah…" Ryou replied as he noticed he was now holding onto something, he looked down to his right hand to see a scrap of paper with something written on it

"You really scared me Ryou"

"I am sorry Marik…Bakura wanted to talk with me" Ryou replied sweetly with a gentle smile, Marik nodded and stood up

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am" Ryou replied softly as a suddenly growling emanated from his stomach, both boys chuckled as Marik left Ryou alone to go and get him something to eat, While Marik was gone Ryou looked down at the paper within his hands and started reading it to himself

'_Ryou, I really love you. I know that I have messed up so many times in the past but when I tell you that I love you I mean it. So I ask you this my precious little Hikari, Will you become mine, to hold always, to allow me to kiss you and tell you I love every minute of the day, what I am really asking is will you go out with me? With all my love your Yami Bakura x'_

Ryou blushed more as he searched through his mind-link and found he could feel Bakuras thoughts as he whispered softly

/Bakura?/ Ryou said softly

\I'm here Hikari, What is up?\ Bakuras voice sounded calmly and full of love

/I love you so much Bakura/ Ryou said sweetly allowing his Yami know that he was blushing again just hearing his Yamis voice

\I love you to Ryou\

/About your little letter…I erm…/ Ryou started stuttering

\You don't have to answer straight away, so think and sleep on it okay? I don't want to rush you into answering if you feel uncomfortable\

/If I gave you my answer now would you come back?/ Ryou asked nervously

\I may come back, but please don't feel as if you have to answer now-\

/Then come back! I want nothing more then to be yours Bakura/ Ryou interrupted his Yami as Marik walked back into the bedroom with a tray of food

\Wha?\

/My answer is yes/ Ryou whispered softly as he noticed Marik looking at him softly as the tray was placed in front of him as Ryou smiled softly

\You're saying you will be mine?\

/Yes Kura…Now come back please/

\I will be back within an hour\ Bakura replied before everything went silent as Ryou tucked the letter into his jean pocket as he sat and spoke with Marik for a while and started eating the food Marik had brought up for him, \I love you Ryou\ Bakura spoke again softly

/I love you to Kura, with all my heart/

\See you soon my love\ that was the last Ryou heard from his Yami, after he had finished eating he explained everything to Marik hoping he would understand his decision to start dating his own Yami, Marik just smiled at him before speaking

"Yeah that is fine Ryou, I have always known that Yami and Hikari should be the ones who date each other, I was wrong to take him from you but I am glad you forgive me for it and that you have your Yami back"

"Thank you so much Marik" Ryou replied lunging for his best friend to wrap his arms around his neck, the two stayed in their embrace for a short while longer until Ryou realised he needed a shower, "I should really go shower…Bakura is coming back by the way" Ryou whispered

"That is fine Ryou, I will apologise to him when he gets back I promise you I will" Marik replied releasing his grip on Ryou as he released his own grip, Marik then pulled his friend to his feet and let him go as Ryou ran out of the room and into his own room to get washed up and dressed into something more clean. While he had been in the shower Marik and Mariku had transferred Ryous stuff to one of the bigger rooms where he would spend the rest of the summer holiday with Bakura every night.

When Ryou left the bathroom he looked around and noticed all his stuff had been moved and a note was left on the bed he once slept in, he walked over to it and saw that it was from Marik telling him his new room was three doors down from the one he was currently in along with his clean set of clothes. Ryou sighed softly as he chuckled a little before holding the towel securely and walking out of his old room and down the hallway towards his new bedroom, as he opened the bedroom door not only was his clean clothes rested on a big double bed draped with red and black silk sheets but there was a second suitcase and a note left on the bed, Ryou closed the door and walked over to the bed and read the note quietly to himself

'_My gorgeous desirable boyfriend, I am waiting downstairs in the lounge for you. I hope you enjoyed your shower my love, come down when you are dressed. With all my love your Yami and boyfriend Bakura xx'_

Ryou started blushing deeply as he quickly discarded his towel and got himself dressed into his tight black leather trousers with belts around the thighs, a blood red coloured sleeveless zipped up top that revealed his stomach and mid-riff, he then quickly rubbed his hair dry with the towel he discarded and brushed it thoroughly. Ryou then threw his hair brush onto the bed as he ran towards the door and opened it as he ran down the hallway and down the stairs as he saw Bakura with his back turned to him talking with Marik, Ryou smiled softly as he ran down the stairs and towards Bakura who turned just in time to catch his Hikari who threw himself into the darks arms sending them flying to the floor

"Seems you were missed Bakura" Marik chuckled softly

"It certainly does don't it?" Bakura said while holding Ryou tightly nuzzling his face into Ryous coconut scented hair, Marik smiled softly and walked into the kitchen where his own Yami was sat drinking a cup of coffee while making a fresh cup for Marik himself.


	7. Returning home after the Ishtars Reunite

_**Disclaimer:**_** Come on you lot…you already know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters! Otherwise I wouldn't be writing Fan-Fics now would I?**

_**Authors Notes:**___**Sorry I have taken so long to update this story but I have a request on my hands for another story that I need to get finished before the end of the year, but here you go everyone Chapter 7 Hope you enjoy it**

Weeks had passed since Bakura and Ryou had gotten together, Marik kept to his promise to forgiving Bakura for what he did and they all got along as they once did. Yami was out on the beach with Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey and Kaiba sun-bathing while Mariku, Bakura, Marik and Ryou where sat on the lounge floor playing cards. Ryou was sitting between Mariku and Bakura while Marik sat opposite him, they all had a laugh and enjoyed the quiet summer afternoon while drinking cold refreshing sodas. As the four continued playing card games Bakura kept leaning over to Ryou and stealing sly kisses witch in term turned the younger Albino to blush slightly

"Would you two get a bloody room" Marik said laughing softly making Ryou blush all the more brighter

"Looks like someone is a tad Jealous" Bakura snorted leaning back against the sofa while placing a card down

"I am not bloody Jealous of you!" Marik exclaimed as Ryou started giggling at him, the two former lovers started arguing playfully as Mariku stood up and walked out into the kitchen and got another round of drinks with Ryous help. The two stayed silent for a while as Ryou grabbed four glasses and the ice from the freezer while Mariku collected four cans of soda, Ryou smiled softly at Mariku as he took the cans from him as he suddenly got a wicked idea

"Say Mariku shall we help them two cool down?"

"What do you mean Ryou?" Mariku asked looking at the boy with a questioning look, Ryou then went on to explain as he dug out four water-guns from under the sink each labelled with their names, Mariku chuckled and filled them up with Ryou with cold water and pumping them up ready to fire as they snuck back into the Lounge to see Bakura and Marik play fighting over the floor. Mariku looked at Ryou who smiled brightly and nodded as they split up and came around the sides of the fighting pair and sprayed them both with cold water

"What the FRIG!?" Marik shouted looking up to be squirted in the face with more water from Mariku, Ryou laughed chucking Bakura his water-gun as a round of water fights kicked off with the two lights running out of the small beach house and spraying the others of their friends and running and hiding together. For the rest of the night everyone enjoyed a good water-fight to not only cool down from the extremely hot sun but to enjoy a bit of fun until they relaxed for the night watching films and drinking, which ended with everyone in their partners arms all for Marik who curled up alone at one end of one of the two sofas while Mariku sat the other side. Bakura noticed this as did Yami, the two looked at each-other and nodded as they moved their lights from the lap and walked out into the kitchen to collect more drinks and for a quick chat

"What are we going to do about them Yami?" Bakura asked grabbing a couple bottles of beer from the ice box

"I don't know, me and Mariku knew that you and Marik wouldn't last. I am sorry to say but it is true, we Darks are meant for our own lights. So it was only Natural that you would get with Ryou sooner or later, me and Yugi already knew before we got our own bodies how much Ryou was in-love with you Bakura. But I also know how much Mariku loves and adores Marik" Yami replied placing the bottles Bakura handed him onto the tray along with several cans of soda for the Lights

"But it has been weeks now since me and Ryou got together, we only have two weeks of summer left before we have to be back at school"

"Well why don't we get alcohol into Marik and Mariku and get them to confess how they feel for each-other?" Yami asked looking at Bakura who now wore a mischievous grin

"Exactly what I was thinking" the two nodded and switched the sodas with alcohol-pops and returned to the lounge to see Ryou, Yugi and Marik talking in the corner out of ear shot. The two darks looked at each other and placed the drinks on the table, Yami then picked up three bottles of the blue liquid alcohol and walked over to the three lights handing each of them a drink with a soft smile, the boys all thanked Yami and waited for him to leave before going back to chatting about what they were. Yami sighed as he walked back over to Bakura who was in the process of dragging Mariku out into the kitchen, Yami followed them both and sat down at the table with a soft smile

"Now listen up Mariku, we both know that you have the hots for Marik so why not bloody tell him and get out of your bloody mopping slump?" Bakura spoke coldly towards his fellow Dark

"How the hell can I tell him I like him when he still loves you!"

"Because if you opened your mink-link with him you would be able to hear what he is talking about with our lights" Yami cut in calmly

"What do you mean?" Mariku asked glaring daggers at Yami

"Just bloody do it" Bakura hissed, Mariku sighed and took a seat at the table taking a swig of beer as he opened his mind-link with Marik and not only heard his words but felt his feelings rushing through him, they rushed through him so quickly he almost fell of his chair

"Oh RA!" He exclaimed staring at his fellow Darks, "H-he…Likes me"

"Well Of course he does Mariku, all lights love their darks didn't you know that?" Yami said calmly and softly at Mariku who shook his head, "Well they do, same for we darks, we all love our own lights"

"So…what shall I do?" Mariku asked looking back and forth between Yami and Bakura, both males grinned as they huddled in and started talking of ideas for things they could do.

Over in the lounge Yugi, Marik and Ryou had decided to set up the living room for a spin the bottle version of Truth or Dare, Tea and Joey helped them clear a big enough space for them all while Seto and Tristan got the spin the bottle Truth or Dare game out along with a small table. Once they had everything prepared Yugi and Ryou explained how this little game would be played, everyone agreed as the Kitchen door opened and the three Yamis walked in staring at everyone sitting around a table

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Bakura asked first narrowing his eyes at the group

"We are going to play a game" Ryou said cheerfully as he smiled up at Bakura, "Truth or dare spin the bottle style" Ryou finished as Bakura looked over at his fellow Yamis turning more white in the face

"By Ra! That's what we wanted to ask if you lot wanted to play" Yami said as the three of them walked over to the group and sat beside their Lights, Ryou then explained the rules again so that the three elder males also knew what this game would contain they all Agreed as they started to decide who would go first when Ryou spoke up saying that they should go by birthdays. Everyone agreed as Marik leaned forward and spun the bottle as it landed on Ryou, Marik asked what he wanted and Ryou chose Truth as their first turns would be truths then it would be truth or dare

"Have you always loved Bakura?" Marik asked already knowing the answer

"Yes" Ryou said softly as he leaned forward and spun the bottle himself as it landed on Tea, he then asked her a question and she answered. Everyone was beginning to laugh at every-ones truths as the bottle was spun by Bakura, everyone hushed as it started slowing down, Joey, Tristan, Yami, Yugi…Marik…then it nudged its final spin and landed on Mariku

"So Mariku, do you fancy anyone among us?" Bakura asked cheekily

"Yes" Mariku answered out right as he took his turn knowing now that they were all on Dares as well. The bottled landed on Ryou as Mariku looked up at Bakura and leaned over to him to whisper his dare, Bakura shrugged as Mariku cleared his throat, "Ryou I dare you to…Kiss Marik if he will accept" Ryou blushed and looked over at Marik who was also blushing but had leaned over Marikus lap and into Ryou, their lips touched slowly as Marik placed a hand on the young British teens cheek to deepen the kiss slightly before they pulled away panting softly and blushing profusely. Ryou then took his go and the bottle landed on Marik, he chuckled softly as he looked around the room when he heard his Yamis voice whisper a dare through their Mind-Link. Ryou then looked towards Marik and smiled softly

"Marik Dare?" He asked softly as Marik nodded, "I dare you Marik to…Kiss…" Ryou paused for a moment looking around the room as his eyes landed on Mariku as he smiled brightly, "Mariku deeply" He said

"What!?" Marik shouted surprised as he looked towards his own Yami and gulped loudly, "F-fine" He whispered as he moved closer to Mariku as he was pulled slowly closer making his lips press against the taller older Egyptians lips. They kissed for several minutes before Marik pulled back breathlessly and panting as he sat back, his face completely beet red as he took a turn and spun the bottle as it landed on Yugi. He asked his questions as Yugi answered and the game continued, after a further hour Ryou motioned to Yugi for drinks as Bakura spun the bottle. The two lights left as Bakura called after Ryou

"Hey babe Truth or dare!?"

"Dare Kura!" Ryou shouted back as he looked towards Yugi and they exchanged a quick nodded glance as they re-entered the lounge with a round of drinks

"Then get that ass of yours in there…" He pointed towards the cupboard they used for 7 minutes in heaven as Ryou nodded and sauntered off as Bakura followed, while the two were away from everyone else Bakura pinned him against the wall and started assaulting the younger Teens' neck, Ryou gasped loudly clutching Bakuras hair tightly as Bakura smirked and looked into Ryous eyes as he whispered softly, "What's the deal Hikari?"

"What do you mean Kura?"

"This game? Why truth or dare?" Bakura asked running his fingers down his Hikaris chest towards his trousers as he slowly started un-buttoning them tauntingly

"M-Marik has…f-feelings…for…God Kura!" Ryou exclaimed as his member was suddenly gripped and pumped

"Who does he have feelings for Hikari?" Bakura purred as he started kissing the boys' neck while clutching a fist full of hair and swiftly pumping his wrist making his Light weak at the knees as Ryou whispered weakly

"M-Mariku…God Kura! S-stop t-teasing ME!" Ryou screamed as his rose pink lips were met in a crushing kiss making the smaller of the two to moan out softly while digging his fingers into Bakuras hair as air became a need. Bakura pulled back smirking as looked down into his Lights eyes as he swiftly removed his hand from Ryous trousers licking his fingers from the white sticky Seed Ryou had released

"I see, well here's a secret…" Bakura said softly leaning into Ryou as he whispered quietly, "Mariku loves Marik to" Bakura then kissed Ryous lips and turned to open the door, leaving Ryou flustered and panting against the wall. Bakura smiled walking back towards the group as suddenly he was pounced and pinned to the ground with a loud thud

"Don't just leave me like this!" Ryou screamed at him leaning over him, a viewable bulge within his trousers as Bakura chuckled pushing Ryou off slowly as he stood up and pulled Ryou to his feet turning to face the others

"Sorry guys we're out for a bit" He said winking at Mariku and Yami who nodded as they continued playing. Ryou followed Bakura up the stairs only to be forcefully pushed up against the wall and kissed roughly forcing Ryou to let out a yelp followed by a moan as Bakuras tongue slipped between Ryous lips and taunted him.

While downstairs everyone chuckled at the sudden Moan they all heard as Marik blushed as he was dared to spend 7minutes in the closet with his own Yami, he gulped deeply as Mariku stood up and pulled the smaller Egyptian to his feet and walked him over to the closet and pushed the smaller of the two inside as he turned for a brief moment before closing the door and pushing Marik up against the wall slightly as he leaned on the now locked door. Marik stared wide eyed at Mariku as he heard the villa doors open then close, his breath hitching in his throat as Mariku let out a small chuckle

"Looks like someone else is being dared something" He said not once looking at Marik

"Why are we in here?" Marik asked glaring the best he could at his Yami while crossing his arms over his chest

"To do your stupid dare, why else?" Mariku stated matter of factly as he looked up to see Mariks Violet eyes staring up at him with a faint red blush touching his cheeks, "What is with that Blush Marik? Anyone would think you fancied me if they saw that look on your face"

"I…Oh Shut up!" Marik shouted as he turned his back on his Yami mumbling to himself. Mariku took this moment to open their shared Mind-Link and allow some of his own feelings pass through as he closed his eyes and leaned against the door a little longer while crossing his arms over his own chest. Marik stared wide-eyed at the wall in front of him as he felt a sudden rush of feelings pour into his body, he looked over his shoulder at his Yami who had closed his eyes and just looked bored, Marik started blushing a little more as he turned around slowly and walked quietly as he could those five steps between himself and his Yami. Gulping quietly he placed his hands on Marikus arms and tip-toed up and kissed his lips softly, Mariku felt the hands touch him as a small smile touched his lips, though he became wide-eyed when he felt Marik kiss him so opening his eyes he looked down at his Hikari and blushed only faintly as Marik stepped back

"What the hell? What the Hell Marik!?" Mariku asked staring down at him pretending to be disgusted and un-happy about his Lights actions

"Wha…B-but you…You frigging bastard!" Marik screamed as he punched Mariku in the arm with tears forming in his eyes, he felt hurt and deceived as he was suddenly pushed up against the door and kissed deeply and passionately. Marik stared wide-eyed at Mariku for a brief moment before kissing back and wrapping his arms around the others neck. Mariku smirked slightly into the kiss as he pressed himself harder against his Light, his right knee between the smaller Egyptians legs as they both moaned slightly, Mariku pulled back looking down at his light as he whispered softly

"I didn't know you liked me" His voice sounded slightly pained as if he had been hiding his feelings for a long time

"I…w-well I…do" Marik whispered looking away from his Darks eyes

"M-Marik…I really like you" Mariku whispered as he leaned his head on Mariks shoulder wrapping his arms around the small boys waist, "Since that night…our first night here. W-when we were all having fun, when we danced…I-" He was cut off by a sudden kiss to the lips as Marik lifted his face to look at him, Mariku smiled faintly and kissed back as Marik whispered against his lips ever so quietly

"I love you to Mariku" Marik whispered softly as he deepened the kiss, eliciting a soft moan from Marikus throat. When air became a bit of a problem the two separated and looked at each other panting and breathing heavily, Marik still had that blush touching his cheeks as Mariku leaned closer and ran his fingers up Mariks thigh sensually while staring into Violet eyes. Marik shuddered to the touch as he kept his eyes locked with his own Yamis while pulling the other closer and smashing their lips together hard and fast pressing his body against Marikus as a small hardly audible moan escaped Mariks lips, Deepening the kiss further Mariku trailed his talented fingers up Mariks thigh towards the waist line of Mariks trousers tugging at the hem slightly before swiftly moving both hands to the smaller males waist line and un-doing both button and zip and slowly pushing them down before trailing his fingers up bronze flesh. Stopping once again at the waist band of Mariks purple silk boxers and breaking from their heated kiss Mariku looked down into his Hikaris eyes breathing heavily, Mariks breathing mimicked that of his Yamis as his eyes seemingly glazed over pushing his hips up into Marikus hands egging him to continue and to not stop. Mariku complied and swiftly pushed the silk boxers down while his fingers sensually grazed Mariks bronze flesh, A small moan escaped Mariks throat as he looked down at Mariku who swiftly moved to his knees and licked slowly up the inside of Mariks left thigh nipping softly at the flesh as he went. Every little nip only made Marik shiver with sheer pleasure as he fisted his fingers into Marikus blonde locks as a soft low moan escaped parted dark lips, Mariku gave a soft chuckle as he looked up at Marik and smiled as he licked over the soft bronze flesh, his tongue tracing the hardening member that grew between Mariks legs. Marik gasped at the sudden cool air that hit the slightly wet train that Marikus tongue had just left, clutching Marikus hair even more he moaned lowly looking down at Mariku biting his lip and moaning lowly. Mariku noticed the sudden tightening to his hair as he licked the tip of Mariks growing erection before taking just the head into his mouth, licking over the tip with his tongue while sucking seemingly softly as his fingers danced over Mariks hips and around to his behind giving his backside a slight squeeze. Gasping lightly Marik tugged at Marikus hair as he felt the tip of his erection enter his Yamis mouth, felt the flicking of Marikus tongue over the slit of his member as he moaned lowly bucking his hips into Marikus mouth making him take more of the smaller Egyptians erection into his mouth. Groaning lowly Mariku accepted Mariks length taking all of it into his mouth and sliding slowly past the walls of his throat as he deep-throated Mariks length, sucking slow and soft to begin with though picking up speed as he swiftly inserted a single digit into the smaller Egyptians tight entrance earning him a moan of pleasure followed by a groan of slight displeasure. With every moan that left Mariks throat Mariku pushed that single digit further into Mariks entrance thrusting slowly just getting the smaller Egyptian use to the feeling again before inserting a second digit followed by a third, all the while sucking hard upon that swollen throbbing length that Marik continued to buck down the taller Egyptians throat.

Elsewhere in the villa

Ryou cried out in sheer bliss as he felt his throbbing member slip down past silky walls, Bakura humming lowly over the throbbing erection within his mouth as Ryou arched his back screaming out in pleasure while fisting chunks of Bakuras hair. Arching his back and thrusting his hips upward forcing Bakura to take more of the smaller males length, Ryou cried out louder while Bakura hummed and moaned lowly around Ryous erection sending pleasurable vibrations along his length. With stomach beginning to knot and twist Ryou cried out louder ready to release as Bakura pulled back and chuckled lowly as he leaned forward and kissed Ryous lips softly while murmuring

"Not yet beautiful" His husky voice vibrated upon Ryous bruised swollen lips, whining lowly and pouting cutely Ryou Wrapped his arms around Bakuras neck and pulled him closer

"P-Please 'Kura" He whispered before Capturing the ex-Yamis lips in a deep and passionate kiss while slender bruised hips bucked up into Bakuras unexpected throbbing member. Moaning lowly Bakura deepened the kiss and ground his hips down against Ryous while low husky moans escaped his throat and vanished into Ryous mouth. Two bodies entwined and moving in sync against each other causing un-describable pleasure for the two as moans and groans escaped throats and lips, breaking the heated kiss for air Bakura gazed down into Ryous sparkling brown eyes as he un-entwined their bodies so he could position himself at Ryous sweet tight entrance, giving Ryou a soft kiss on the lips he thrusted hard into the boy making him scream out in sheer bliss and pleasure. Wrapping slender milky legs around Bakuras waist, Ryou pulled the taller male closer forcing him to go deeper as he groaned lowly with a soft purr, their bodies once again moved in sync with each-others, Bakuras hard and fast thrusts met with Ryous hard upward bucks meeting his lover half way to intensify their pleasure. Ryou arched his back into Bakuras chest as they crushed their lips once again together while they continued their own ministrations to the other, earning each a pleasured purr or moan and at some points' ecstasy filled groans.

Two couples in two parts of the summer villa released loud pleasurable moans and screams as each of the two Lights were pounded into by their own respectful ex-Yamis. Names being screamed backs being scratched and marred while lips bruised with deep passionate and rough kisses.  
By Late evening Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Mariku were curled up with each other in the living room watching films as the rest of their group returned back from leaving the two couples, beers and other assorted alcoholic drinks and dinner in hand. Ryou half asleep curled into Bakuras chest while breathing lightly, Marik doing the same with Mariku as Yugi handed Bakura then Mariku a beer each and smiled down at the two exhausted Lights handing them both a WKD Blue, Marik smiled weakly and thanked Yugi as did Ryou, Yami along with Seto and Tristan walked into the kitchen and plated up the groups dinners while Jou, Yugi and Tea found seats to sit in and watch the films along with Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Mariku. Several moments later Yami brought out 3 plates, he handed one to Bakura then Ryou, then walked over to Mariku and handed him a plate as Seto joined behind to hand Marik, Jou and his own plates, Tristan was last out carrying his own meal along with Teas and Yugis and Yamis. The five couples sat and ate their dinners while drinking and talking, Bakura smiling at Ryou occasionally who blushed lightly and swatted at Bakuras thigh as they all laughed and enjoyed the rest of the night relaxing.

As the night went on each of the five couples went their separate ways, Tea and Tristan went to bed early, Jou and Seto sat in the living room watching films, Yami and Yugi sat out on the beach under the stars talking, Marik and Mariku went for a "Romantic" shared bath leaving Bakura and Ryou. Everyone knew how passionate they were, and that they would most likely go on being together for no doubt the rest of their lives, Ryou and Bakura walked along the beach, hand in hand and talking about what they would do over the next few days, they did after all only have two weeks left of summer vacation and they all had homework to do before they returned to school. With the moon high in the sky and the stars shining brightly Bakura wrapped his slender arms around Ryous waist and just held him lovingly looking out over the water as he whispered lowly

"You know Ry, me and you could always go back home, we could take the Egyptian duo with us and get our homework done, then I get to eat you delicious cooking again" Bakuras words were soft and loving as he kissed Ryous Shoulder

"We could, but what the others 'Kura?" Ryou asked leaning his head back upon Bakuras shoulder smiling softly.

"Up to them what they want to do Ryou, they can stay or go home themselves. But it would be nice to spend our last days of summer with just you and not them"

"Oh 'Kura, that is so sweet of you, I don't mind going home. I miss my bed anyway" Ryou whispered as Bakura chuckled lightly and kissed the smaller teens' cheek as they continued to walk along the beach holding hands and talking more, mainly about what school homework they both had to do.

As it got later that night Bakura carried Ryou back to Mariks beach house, Ryou asleep holding onto Bakura for his life as Seto and Jou looked up smiling

"Ryou fall asleep Bakura?" Jou asked quietly while cuddling into Seto who just kissed Jous head and ran his fingers through the boys hair

"Yeah he did, the night air got to him" Bakura whispered lowly and walked towards the stairs and carried his perfect Light up the stairs and towards their bedroom. Opening the door awkwardly Bakura pushed it to with his backside as he walked over to the bed and placed Ryou down softly, kissing his cheek lightly as the boy released his grip around Bakuras neck and curled up purring lowly while he slept. Bakura smiled down at Ryou and stood up dusting himself off as he heard the bedroom door open wider, turning to look over his shoulder he saw Mariku leaning against the door frame, "What do you want Mariku?" Bakura asked as he pulled off his Tee-shirt and walked around the bed un-buckling his belt

"Me and Marik were talking, and well, Marik wants to go home in the morning. You brought us up so he wanted me to ask if you could, well you know take us home" Marikus voice was low and quiet as he noticed the sleeping Ryou and smiled

"What a Coincidence"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mariku asked stepping into the room and closing the door behind him

"Me and Ryou were going to ask you two in the morning if you wanted to go home, Me and Ryou were planning to leave in the afternoon" Bakura explained dropping his jeans and kicking them off as he climbed into bed beside Ryou and pulling the sleeping boy closer as he pulled the thin quilt over their bodies.

"Sounds like a plan then Bakura, I will tell Marik in the morning when he wakes up"

"Yeah sure, anyway piss off I'm tired" Bakura groaned as he held Ryou tightly and possessively as he closed his eyes slowly

"Yeah sure, Night Bakura" Mariku whispered as he turned on his heel and left the bedroom closing the door behind him and returning to his own sleeping boyfriend.

The following morning, Ryou, Marik, Mariku and Bakura had said their good-byes and went on their way home. Marik bouncing up and down in the car while curling up into Mariku in the back seats, while Bakura drove the four of them home. Ryou on the other hand sat back and relaxed while reading his book that he had read over the several weeks they had been on Vacation. After an hour or so Bakura dropped the Ishtars off at their place and drove Ryou back to their home, Ryou keeping his eyes on his book reading as the two Albinos drove on. As they pulled up to the Bakura Residence Ryou put his book away in his rucksack and smiled up at Bakura who opened the door for him, Smiling brightly Ryou got out of the car and walked towards the front door and opening it after fishing his keys out of his pocket. Once inside the apartment Ryou smiled brightly and placed his rucksack on the couch and walked up to his bedroom returning several moments later with his and Bakuras homework, dropping it down on the table Bakura sighed while running his fingers through his hair

"Ryou we just got home, we still have two weeks before have to be back at school"

"I know 'Kura, we can start in the morning" Ryou said brightly taking Bakuras hands and pulling him up to his bedroom, "But now, shower then bed I'm tired"

"Yeah okay you got a deal, shower then bed" Bakura replied smiling and kissing Ryou cheeks as they disappeared into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.


End file.
